


I'm Home

by SparrowFlight246



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Abuela is awesome, Angst with a Happy Ending, Au where Sonny doesn't have parents, Complete, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hospitalization, Hypothermia, Hypovelemic Shock, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multichapter, Past Child Abuse, Past foster system experience, Sonny needs love, Usnavi is Sonny's legal guardian, Usnavi tries so hard, how does one tag, protective!Usnavi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparrowFlight246/pseuds/SparrowFlight246
Summary: Usnavi's little cousin, who he has never met, is now in his custody.Sonny's older cousin, who he has never met, now has custody of him.This will get interesting.(Aka Usnavi learns Sonny needs a home and takes him in, ups and downs and everything)





	1. "I'M GETTING A KID"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to my fic! So this was an idea I got a while ago, basically the untold story of how Sonny and Usnavi came together and all that. I later realized that apparently Sonny actually does have a mom, so then this came an au. Oh well. This was beta'd by Jaysong, so you have her to thank for agreeing to be the first to read this! Also, it will update Tuesdays and Saturdays. If the dates change I'll let you guys know.
> 
> Anyway, I made Usnavi and Benny a little younger than canon, but this takes place three years before canon. Ages follow:  
> Usnavi- 19  
> Benny-19  
> Nina- 17  
> Vanessa- 17  
> Sonny- 13
> 
> Enjoy!

Usnavi woke with a start. Something was shrieking loudly. He looked around his small bedroom in bewilderment before his gaze settled on the offending device, sitting on his nightstand. The shiny black alarm clock had been a birthday present from Abuela months ago, and he had just remembered to pull it out of the bag yesterday. But, as of right now, it was going to be returning to that bag and never leaving it again.

Usnavi reached over to the clock, slamming a hand on the off button, and was blessed with silence. He sank back onto his thin mattress, glancing at the still-dark window and shivering in the cold of early morning. Usnavi decided that getting up was one of the worst things he could possibly do right now, but he had no choice. The store needed him. People needed the store. He needed coffee. 

The first hints of dawn were peeking out from the darkness over Washington Heights as Usnavi busied himself with setting up the store after getting changed and hurrying down from his upstairs apartment, getting it and himself ready for the day. Grate up, awning wiped, lights on. The sun slowly rose over the houses and stores of the barrio as Usnavi slapped on his ever present cap and turned on the coffee machine. 

Right on time, his first customers strolled in through the door. Both were decked out in coats ad scarves in the exceptionally bitter cold of December, and a cloud of freezing air followed them in. Luckily, it dissolved quickly in the heated atmosphere of the store.

“Morning, you two!”

Both girls were silent, but apparently for very different reasons. The first looked to be thoughtful while the second appeared ready to fall asleep standing up. She stumbled over to Usnavi and, leaning against the stand the register resided on, rested her chin on her hand. 

“Coffee,” she groaned, her long dark hair falling over her face.

Already prepared, a cup of the lifesaving (in this situation) drink was slid across the counter. 

“On the house.”

“Thanks, Navi.”

“No problem, Vanessa.” Turning to Nina, who had yet to say a word since he walked in, Usnavi gave her a questioning look. “You okay, there?”

She nodded distractedly, her hands buried in her coat pockets. “Yeah, yeah. I'm good.”

“What’s up?”

“College. College is what's up.”

“Not this again.”

“Yes, this again! I need money!”

Usnavi ignored her as she got on her usual beginning-of-the-day rant, usually about some unfairness in the world with the increasingly frequent mention of university. Smiling, Usnavi threw a glance at Vanessa as he wiped down the counter. “You doing better?”

Vanessa straightened, her coffee cup nearly empty already. Her red lipstick matched her scarf. “Much. Now, to prison.”

“High school,” Usnavi corrected, rolling up his sleeves.

“I hear no difference.”

“You guys are seventeen, both seniors. You’ve got one year left. Actually, half a year left.”

Nina, who had apparently run out of breath from her college rant, jumped into the conversation. “I get that it's halfway through the year and they're wanting to make sure we’re doing okay, but have us swamped with homework. How did you get through it, Navi? There has to be something I'm missing. Some sort of super secret study-weapon everyone conveniently forgot to mention?”

Chuckling at Nina’s hopefulness, Usnavi leaned against the counter. His hands spread out across the smooth surface, steadying his weight. “No, I don't think so. And about me getting through high school, still not sure. But hey, I graduated.”

“True. And, personally, I think you're lying about that study-weapon.” Before Usnavi could react, Vanessa was strolling out the door, tugging Nina along with her. That girl was an entirely different person once she got caffeine in her system. “See you later, Usnavi.”

Usnavi sighed, another opportunity completely stolen. “See you.”

He was about to start preparing breakfast for the flood of people that would soon show up when a familiar voice interrupted his thoughts. 

“You ain't got no skills.”

“Benny!” Usnavi laughed, his mood considerably brightened. His best friend strolled into view from where he had apparently been hiding and listening to his conversation with the girls. “You eavesdropper.”

Benny stepped behind the counter, getting himself a coffee without asking. “Forget the eavesdropping. You let her get away again!”

Usnavi groaned, the conversation suddenly one he was not particularly fond of that, as if that wasn't enough, had an annoying tendency to pop up nearly daily. “Can we not discuss this at dawn?”

Benny shook his head. “Fine, but sometime.” 

Usnavi watched as Benny filled his cup. “Need anything else?” he asked sarcastically, adjusting his cap.

Benny grabbed another coffee cup. “Actually, yeah. Most important, my boss’ second coffee, one cream-”

“Five sugars!” Usnavi finished, throwing a handful of sugar packets at his friend. 

Benny caught them expertly and emptied the contents into the cup. The two worked in practiced fashion, maneuvering around each other in the small space behind the counter as they did every day. The sky outside the store was streaked with the colors of sunrise, and the barrio woke up as the sky did. 

Benny hopped the counter and grabbed a MilkyWay from the stock in the front. “I gotta get going. Coffee’s getting cold!”

“Hey! You gotta pay for that! And the coffee!” Usnavi protested as Benny unwrapped the candy.

“Oh, so Vanessa gets whatever she wants for free, but I can't? That's sexist, man.”

“Aw, shut-”

That's when Usnavi’s phone rang, a loud, old fashioned tone that startled both men. Pulling the device out of his pocket, Usnavi stared at the phone with a frown, as if the expression would shut it up.

“Who the hell calls at 7 in the morning?” he muttered, answering it. “Hello?” Usnavi walked a few steps away to avoid Benny’s lingering eavesdropping habits.

Suddenly, a familiar character darted into the store.

“Nina!” Benny greeted her, immediately assembling several conversation starters in his mind.

“Sorry, forgot my purse,” Nina yelped, grabbing the sensible bag off the counter. “Hey Benny! I'd love to stick around, but I'm gonna be late for school!” A quick wave followed before Nina hurried back out to Vanessa’s car, the owner of which who had been laying on the horn for the last thirty seconds. 

“You ain't got no skills!”

Benny turned to see Usnavi grinning at him childishly, his hand over the mouthpiece of the phone.

“Man, and you call me an eavesdropper!” Benny complained, already feeling somewhat miffed about the fact Nina left so quickly. 

“She also forgot her keys,” a suddenly present Vanessa explained as she slid a glint of silver off the counter. Throwing a glance at Usnavi, his back now to them as he listened to whatever the person on the other side of the phone was talking about, she frowned. “Who the hell calls at 7 in the morning?”

“We were wondering the same thing.”

“Hm. I hope everything's okay.”

“Eh, I'm sure it is.”

Vanessa then glanced at the clock mounted on the wall of the store. “Crap! School! Bye, Benny!” she gasped, half sprinting through the doorway. 

Benny watched as the car sped away, and half mindedly took a bite of his MilkyWay.

That's when Usnavi walked up, his phone still clutched in his hand as he gave Benny a confusedly blank stare. 

“Navi? You alright, man?”

Usnavi gave a quick nod. “Yeah. Yeah, fine.”

“I'm having a hard time believing you.”

Usnavi licked his lips and squinted up at Benny, stuffing his phone in his pocket and placing a steadying hand on the counter. “Uh, you know my little cousin, Sonny?”

“No.”

“Me neither. But apparently I have a little cousin named Sonny. And apparently he's coming to live with me.”

“What?!”

“Exactly.”

“Coming to live with you for, like, a weekend?”

“Coming to live with me, like, permanently.”

“What?!”

“Exactly!”

Usnavi began to pace, yanking off his cap and running his hands through his hair. “What do I do, Benny?!”

“How old is the kid?”

Usnavi dragged his fingers from his hair, giving Benny a miserable look. “13.”

“Oh, Navi.” For a moment, Usnavi thought Benny might actual be sympathetic and kind to him in this situation. And then Benny started laughing. “Oh, Navi!” 

“Real nice, Benny!” Usnavi yelled, burying his face in his hands.

“You get a moody teenager you've never met before all to yourself for all eternity?! Yeah, it’s awesome, actually!” Benny snickered. 

Usnavi let out a frustrated groan, shoving his cap back on his head. “Apparently they immigrated from the D.R. when Sonny was a little kid, like my family. The parents died when the kid was 10, and he was in the foster system for a year before they found some long lost relative, who now realized I'm old enough to take custody and is stuffing Sonny my direction!”

Benny was still laughing. “That sucks, man!”

“You're telling me!”

“So, when is this little pain in the-”

“Benny-” Usnavi warned, thinking about the fact that having a kid around would mean all of them would have to clean up their speech habits. 

“-coming?”

“Next week. I’ve got to meet with lawyers in the next few days. I’m going to be a legal guardian! How the hell am I supposed to be a legal guardian?!” The whole clean speech habits thing went flying out the window as Usnavi panicked. 

Benny’s laughs were finally dying. “I don't know, man. Maybe ask Abuela.”

As if on cue, the mentioned woman sauntered into the store. “Good morning!” she declared cheerily, her slight Cuban accent present as always.

“I’m getting a kid,” Usnavi said dismally.

“And why are you getting a child?” Abuela Claudia was oddly calm and almost amused as they discussed the topic, not missing a beat after Usnavi’s confession. Her warm brown eyes settled on his warmly, waiting for the story. 

“He's my little cousin that I apparently am getting custody of.”

“Is it Sonny?”

“How did you know?”

“Your parents used to mention Sonny. Ah, Sonny. A new spirit in the barrio! Ay, alabanza!” Now she was getting excited at the prospect of Usnavi’s addition.

“No! This isn't good, Abuela! I have no idea how to raise a kid!”

“You’ll learn very quickly!”

“A kid’s life is going to be in my hands! I'm gonna screw it up!”

“Paciencia y fe!” Abuela called joyfully over her shoulder as she left the store, apparently deciding her job was done here.

Once she left, Usnavi groaned. “Well, that was helpful.”

Benny frowned after the elder. “Well, it’s Abuela. Were you really expecting some insightful advice straight up?”

“Good point,” Usnavi sighed. 

Benny glanced at his watch and hastily grabbed his coffee cups, muttering curses under his breath. “I'm gonna be late. I'll stop by later.” He gave Usnavi another laugh as he hurried out. “Good luck with the kid!”

Usnavi watched miserably as his friend left. “Good luck with the kid,” Benny had said. I’m gonna need it, Usnavi silently agreed.


	2. Aye, Random Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usnavi's friends worry about him taking on a kid. 
> 
> He ignores them and meets Sonny for the first time anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Here's chapter two... I know it's a little soon after the first one, but normal schedule is picking up after this! Next chapter Saturday!
> 
> As always, beta'd by Jaysong. Forever my first reader <3
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Usnavi sulked into the store, feeling nervous and bewildered. Benny, for once not in his Rosario issued uniform and in jeans instead, glanced up from his spot behind the counter. He had been appointed “honorary employee” (“do I get paid?!” “No.”) while Usnavi was meeting with lawyers a few days after he received the phone call. Benny, on his day off, had agreed to watch the store for a few hours. 

“Hey,” Benny greeted Usnavi, shamelessly taking a bite of yet another stolen MilkyWay and leaning against the counter. “How’d it go?”

Usnavi took off his coat and fidgeted with the uncomfortable, formal clothing Abuela had insisted he wore to the meeting. A blast of frigid air had followed him in, and Benny shivered involuntarily at the sudden cold among the warm air of the bodega. “I'm a legal guardian,” Usnavi admitted in a low voice. “I have to pick Sonny up from the airport Friday morning. It's happening for sure now.”

“Why are you getting the kid again?”

“Well, the great aunt Sonny has been staying with never wanted him in the first place. And then, recently, Sonny’s been getting in trouble at school. Fights and stuff. So they found me, realized I was old enough for custody, and they’re flying him out on Friday.” Usnavi quickly shook off the daze of disbelief that had settled on him. “Well, I'm changing into normal stuff. These clothes suck.” 

Benny hesitated, coming out from behind the counter. “You know, I've been thinking,” he started cautiously. 

Usnavi, already making his way upstairs to change, stopped to raise an eyebrow at Benny. “Yeah?”

“Are you sure taking on a kid is the best decision?”

Usnavi walked towards Benny, momentarily abandoning the prospect of changing. “Well, it's not really my decision. Why?”

“Uh, you're nineteen, Navi.”

“Believe it or not, I knew that.”

“And you do remember Shelly, right?”

Usnavi scoffed, seeing where this conversation was going. “That was years ago!”

“Yeah, but that doesn't mean Nina’s getting her turtle back.”

“It was sick when she gave it to me. I swear, the girl was only on vacation for a week, but that thing went downhill fast.”

“And Chip?”

“He was a really old hamster.”

“What about Golda?”

“It was a fair fish! They last days at best!”

“But Golda only lasted hours.”

“That's different than a kid, Benny!” Usnavi yelled, stomping upstairs. He was already nearly at his limit from the whole “hey, you're getting a kid!” thing; the man didn't exactly need a doubtful best friend at the moment.

“It isn't that different! Maybe you should just say you can't take custody!”

Usnavi groaned in frustration. “I can't just leave the kid on the streets! Saying no to it would be sentencing Sonny to a life in the system. I can't do that.” He disappeared into his apartment. 

Benny groaned, falling back against the counter and knowing that that had failed miserably. 

“Is he gone?” a whispered voice called from a storeroom. 

“All clear,” sighed Benny, and Nina and Vanessa came into view. Vanessa sighed as well, joining Benny to leaning against the stand. 

“So he didn't go for it, huh?” she asked, frowning. The store was warm, but everything else was cold from the constantly decreasing winter temperatures, and all three of them were wearing long pants and shirts. 

“Nope. He's getting a kid.”

“I worry about him. He's only a kid himself, and the store is just taking off, he doesn't need something else to worry about,” Nina trailed off, and began running her hands through her hair to smooth the tangles. 

“I know,” Benny agreed. “But it looks like he’s set on this.” Even though it was mid afternoon, the bodega still smelled heavily of coffee. This was also the scent that Usnavi adopted when he began working full time in the store. “I just don't get why he wants to do this so badly. Sure, he gripes and panics about having to take care of a kid, but he wants this.” 

Vanessa suddenly looked thoughtful as she hooked her thumbs in her jeans pockets. “You don't think Sonny reminds him of himself, do you?”

“How?” Nina asked, pulling her hair up into a ponytail. 

“Like, Sonny’s parents died too, right? And if Abuela hadn't agreed to take care of Usnavi before his parents were gone, Navi would have been in the system until he turned eighteen. If Usnavi doesn't take care of Sonny, the kid will be in the system until he turns eighteen. See the similarities?”

What Vanessa was saying dawned on Benny. “Oh.” 

“Yeah, Benny. Oh is right.”

“This makes a lot more sense,” Nina said quietly. 

“It does,” Benny agreed softly, rubbing the back of his neck. “I don't know, maybe we should just let him take the kid on. I mean, this whole plan was great, Nina, but who knows? A kid around the barrio might make life interesting.”

“Maybe,” Vanessa allowed, pursing her lips. 

“I still don't agree with it,” Nina confessed in a low voice, “but I think this is our of our hands now.”

Suddenly, Usnavi came thundering back down the stairs, now in his normal everyday clothes. “Hey, I'm sorry for yelling, Benny, I-” Suddenly, he looked up and realized the girls were standing in his store. “Oh. Hi.”

“So you're taking on the kid,” Vanessa greeted him, her expression neutral. 

Usnavi, thinking back to his previous conversation with Benny, immediately stiffened. “Yeah. He gets here Friday.”

“You're gonna need some help with that.”

His eyebrows raised slightly in surprise, not expecting her response. Hesitantly relaxing, Usnavi smiled. “Yeah, I probably will. Contrary to popular belief, I have no idea what I'm doing here.”

“I'm sure Nina and I could come over sometime tomorrow and help set up Sonny’s room.”

Usnavi’s smile grew as he readjusted his cap. “Actually, that’d be great.”

***

A few days later and Usnavi found himself awkwardly standing in the airport. He had Benny waiting outside with a taxi, and now he was just watching as the passengers exited the flight from Dallas, Texas to New York, New York.

Usnavi held an artfully created (with the cheapest supplies able to be found) sign with a carefully written “SONNY DE LA VEGA” across the front, thanks to Vanessa. And the girls, Abuela included, were simply waiting at home to meet the newest Washington Heights resident. Usnavi just had to find the kid first. 

“He's not late yet,” he muttered to himself, still holding up the sign at chest level. Part of him was full out panicking. This moment was going to change his life for good. A lot depended on this moment. And not to mention what came after this moment. But a bigger part of him was weirdly excited. The apartment was large enough, for it was meant for a family. The store made enough to support another person. And heaven knew that the barrio residents were more than happy to take on another addition. All the home Usnavi had prepared needed was someone to live in it. 

But that didn't change the fact that Sonny still hadn't made an appearance. 

Just when he was starting to worry, a young teenager approached Usnavi. He was tall and thin, with semi explosive curly brown hair that stuck up every which way, and a single suitcase in his hand. He wore a faded tank top (he’d be discovering the brutality of New York winter very soon) and cargo shorts. His expression was one of distrust, his head down with dark brown eyes shooting hesitant glances up at Usnavi every few seconds. 

“Uh, hi,” Usnavi started awkwardly. “Are you Sonny?”

“Yeah. You?” Even his voice was distrustful, Usnavi realized. 

“I am Usnavi, and you've probably never heard my name.”

“I have. The lawyers mentioned it once or twice.”

“That's probably good.” 

The two stood in awkward silence for a few moments. Usnavi took of his cap to run a hand through his hair. 

“So. I'm your cousin,” Usnavi started with the obvious, settling his cap back on his head. 

“Okay.”

“You're gonna be living with me from now on.”

“I know.”

“There's some people you're going to have to meet. The barrio we live in is kind of . . . close-knit.”

“Like, small?”

“Yes, but also like everyone considers everyone else family and as far as our neighbors are concerned you're now a relative of theirs.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Well, let's start with Benny. He’s waiting outside with a cab.” The two began walking side by side, Sonny dragging along his suitcase and Usnavi tucking the sign under his arm. Usnavi was certainly not the tallest of his friends, so it was somewhat odd for him to be walking with someone shorter than him. 

Not by much, but still. 

“Benny?” Sonny asked. 

“Yep. He's a friend of mine. Pretty cool guy, actually. You’ll like him.”

The two made their way outside the airport, Sonny shivering violently and pretending he wasn't completely freezing while Usnavi wrestled with himself whether to bring Sonny’s discomfort to attention or not, towards the yellow taxicab on the curb. As they got closer, Benny rolled down the driver side window and ducked his head out, grinning. He wore his uniform, as always, but his childishly mischievous smile made him anything but professional. 

“Hey little homie! Sonny, yeah?”

Sonny ducked his head, his hand closing tighter around the suitcase handle. His hair fell over his eyes. “Uh, yeah.”

“I'm Benny.”

“I know. Usnavi told me.” The teenager swung himself into the back, the suitcase following him, and didn't say another word. 

Benny shot Usnavi a perplexed look, and the other man shook his head quickly. Shrugging, Benny allowed Usnavi to slide into the passenger seat and began to carefully maneuver the taxi out of the airport parking lot. He spun the steering wheel in a well practiced, nearly careless from experience fashion. 

“So. You're from Texas, right?” Benny asked, glancing up at the rearview mirror to see Sonny as he drove. 

Sonny slouched in the slightly worn backseat, curling in on himself in a way that suggested he had no idea he was doing it. “Yeah.”

“Little warmer there.”

“Yeah.”

Usnavi pursed his lips in the passenger seat, gazing out the window to avoid Benny’s concerned, confused expression at the kid’s short responses and mixed messages actions, directed at him and hoping for a response. 

“Navi? You okay?” Benny asked in a low voice, seeing his friend’s discomfort. 

Usnavi forced a smile, although he knew Benny would see past it to the growing panic brewing within him. “I'm fine. Let's go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked that, and I live for comments, so pretty please let me know any feedback you have, if you can! See you guys Saturday!


	3. Abuela is a Darlin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny comes to the barrio. 
> 
> It could have gone better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Chapter 3, yay! 
> 
> Funny story, I managed to lose access to half of this chapter and the entire chapter four yesterday so I had to rewrite both... ah, fun times. Luckily though Jaysong had already read both for me and is helping me fix it! Yay Jaysong! 
> 
> Enjoy!

The three spent the rest of the drive in uncomfortable silence. Although no one could be sure about Sonny, Benny and Usnavi were certainly okay with the idea of getting out of the taxi. So, when Benny pulled the cab up to the store, neither man hesitated to jump out. 

Sonny was a little behind them, but he was soon standing on the curb as well. Immediately, it seemed, after the cab stopped, Abuela was making her way out to meet them in a welcoming but determined way. Nina and Vanessa were close behind, zipping up coats and grinning in a way they hoped to be welcoming as they bustled out of the bodega.

At the sight of three women coming at him with startling speed, Sonny took a small, involuntarily step back. Unfortunately, he was too close to the edge of the curb, and that small step ended with him tripping into the street. Somehow, Usnavi managed to catch the teenager, dashing over to the kid and stumbling back a few paces himself as he steadied his cousin. 

“Hey, you okay there?” Usnavi asked, letting out a breathy laugh. 

Sonny immediately lurched forward when he oriented himself enough to realize Usnavi was in contact with him. It appeared that Sonny was in a sudden, involuntary state of panic at the very prospect of being touched. Usnavi, who had simply had his hands on Sonny’s shoulders to help him regain balance, instantly released his cousin and stepped back. 

The young teenager, once away from Usnavi, stuffed his hands in his pockets and quickly stalked into the bodega without a word. If Usnavi could have seen his cousin’s expression, it could only be described as horrified.

Usnavi stood in the middle of the street, stunned and shaken, and stared after the kid for several seconds. It took him a moment to realize that Abuela had disappeared into the store after Sonny.

Even then, it wasn't as if he was going anywhere. Benny was somehow at his side, a hand on his shoulder as he asked if Usnavi was alright. Vanessa and Nina also hurried to their friend, concerned about what had just happened as they tried to usher him to the sidewalk. They were everywhere at once, overwhelming Usnavi and not allowing a chance for escape. 

Usnavi shook them off. “I'm fine,” he said irritably. 

“What was that? Is the kid okay?” Benny questioned, trying to get a read on Usnavi’s expression. 

“Usnavi? Why’d Sonny leg it?” Well, at least Vanessa was blunt. 

“What the hell happened?” Nina asked in plain confusion. “What's up with Sonny? Did you say something?”

“No!” Usnavi burst out. Then, he realized his tone and backtracked. “He fell, and I caught him, and I think I scared him. It- it all happened so fast, I just don't know,” he said, and swallowed hard. 

Nina was the one to step in front of Usnavi, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder and making sure he could see her face. She gestured for the there to step back, allowing her to be the only one in Usnavi’s view. “Hey. Hey, it’s alright. Sonny’s fine. Abuela’s with him now, and we all know that she’s capable of handling him for the moment. Now, are you okay?”

Usnavi nodded, focusing on Nina’s words and expression. “Yeah. I'm okay.”

“Good. Now, we’ll talk about this later, cause I think your cousin needs you.”

Looking past Nina to the bodega, Usnavi bit his lip. “Yeah, you’re probably right.” He hesitatingly walked towards his store. 

***

Go go go. Sonny hurried away from Usnavi in panic. What had happened? His mind rewound to a few seconds before. He had fallen off the curb, and Usnavi had caught him. That was it. So why did Sonny have to react so badly? Why couldn't he just be normal?!

He wanted to stay and explain to Usnavi. Apologize, maybe. But he needed to get away. So he raced to the bodega. There he could possibly be able to hide out for a few moments and get a hold of himself. 

Sonny managed to get inside the store alright, and made sure the door was closed behind him. He vaguely registered the warmth of the air, the heavy smell of coffee wafting around the place, the soft lighting playing across the surfaces. Then he sank to the ground. 

He had promised himself that this wouldn't happen anymore. That year in the foster system sucked, yeah. The people in that year sucked more. But that was when he was eleven. He was thirteen now. Why wasn't he over it yet?!

Great-aunt Rosa never tried to touch Sonny or connect with him in any way while he lived with her, so she never knew about his extreme tension at the idea of contact. The kids at school tended to steer clear of him; he was often quickly labeled as bad news. The kids that did pay attention to him were the ones that wanted a fight. Sonny gave them one. 

But now he was in a new state, at a new home, with a new person that appeared oddly excited at the prospect of Sonny’s staying with him. He should be able to let that one year go, start new. But no, the second Usnavi tries to touch him he has to bolt. No one had hit him in two years. He should just be able to forget about it by now, shouldn't he?!

Sonny heard the door creak open, but he didn't move from his spot crouched on the warm tile of the store. Soft footsteps came closer to him, so that the person was standing just behind him. Some instinct screamed at Sonny to move, get up, get out of the way, but he ignored it. 

“You're not a fan of touching, I take it.” 

Sonny glanced behind him to see a softly smiling, grandmotherly type woman. She wore a colorful floral print dress, and her gray hair was tied away from her face. Her expression suggested she wasn't expecting a thing from Sonny. 

“Wh-who are you?” Sonny’s voice shook. 

“You can call me Abuela. That's what everyone calls me around here, cariño.”

Sonny didn't respond. 

Abuela sat down beside him, groaning softly as her old joints settled on the tile of the bodega. She was careful not to touch Sonny. 

“You are probably wondering why everyone calls me that,” she said, her voice soft. “Well, it started with Usnavi. He started calling me Abuela when he was very young, and after his parents passed and I took him in it simply stuck.”

Sonny glanced up at her, faintly surprised. “Usnavi’s parents died?”

Abuela also appeared surprised as she smiled again. “Yes. How much do you know about the man you are now living with?” she asked, and got no answer. “Well, then let me tell you.”

Abuela began softly rambling, telling the story of how she became known to the barrio as Abuela in a quiet, warm voice. Sonny pulled his legs to his chest and rested his chin on his knees, listening silently. Eventually, he began to relax, calming down as she talked. When she finished, he was a significant amount calmer than when she had begun. 

Abuela then gave him a faintly amused yet serious look. “Now. About outside.”

Sonny stiffened immediately. So much for relaxation. 

“What happened?” she asked, her expression nothing but concerned.

“Nothing.”

“Something did happen, and you cannot deny it.”

“Then what I am doing now?”

Abuela’a eyes stayed warm, not getting the least bit upset at Sonny. Her words were painfully true, but at least her tone was gentle. “You ran, and you are now staying with one of the sweetest men on this planet, and he’s now beyond worried about you.”

Suddenly, the door creaked open, and Abuela glanced up to see whoever was walking in. A silent conversation between the two followed, Sonny keeping his head down, and then Abuela got to her feet. 

“Well, I'd best get going. Nina probably needs help with her homework." She smiled down at Sonny before walked away. "Goodbye, cariño,” she said quietly, and Sonny found himself wishing that she wouldn't leave. But by then she was gone.

***

Usnavi walked carefully into the store to find Abuela and Sonny sitting side by side on the tile of the bodega. Abuela heard him come in, and gave him a meaningful expression. 

Usnavi, now used to Abuela’s typically vague looks, realized this meant to be gentle with Sonny. Well, he already knew that. Usnavi counted this for a subtle win that he had already been planning on doing what Abuela was recommending without knowing she was recommending it. That had to count for something, right?

Abuela got to her feet as Usnavi came closer, and started towards the exit. As she passed Usnavi, her hand barely touched his arm in a sign of support before stepping outside the bodega and leaving the two cousins alone.

He carefully walked closer to his younger cousin, taking Abuela’s spot beside him. Usnavi had spent a lot of time on the tiles of the bodega when he was younger, and being in the same spot now triggered several gold-framed memories of his parents. They had always been amazing to him. What would they do if they were in this situation? What would they say?

Sonny’s hair covered his eyes as usual as he looked cautiously towards his older cousin. Usnavi hesitated, thinking over his words before he said them.

“I’m sorry,” he said in a low voice. “About back there. I didn't- I thought- I’m sorry.” Maybe that wasn't the approach his parents would have taken. But it was the approach that felt right to Usnavi, and he figured that was probably the best option. Man, he hoped so.

Sonny ducked his head. “Yeah. Me too.”

Usnavi smiled knowingly, growing more comfortable on the warm floor. “So. You met Abuela.”

Sonny gave a watery smile despite himself. “I did.”

“She's a character.”

“She is.”

“Hey, the girls are still outside, and I know they really wanted to meet you if you're up for it,” Usnavi suggested carefully. 

Sonny looked up at Usnavi, biting his lip softly. After a moment of hesitation, he sighed. “Okay.”

They got to their feet, Usnavi fighting the urge to help Sonny up, and began walking towards the exit. The whole touching thing was a matter for another day, Usnavi knew. Right now they just had to take it one day at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter up Tuesday! Please comment any feedback you have! Thanks for reading!


	4. "SCHOOL?!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny starts school with Usnavi. 
> 
> Stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This chapter is like half fluff and half stuff that will come into play later, so have fun with that. Beta'd by Jaysong, as always! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Over the course of the next few days, Usnavi tried to make Sonny feel as welcome as possible. Vanessa and Nina helped significantly with this, along with Abuela and occasionally Benny. Sonny was given winter clothes, a room to himself, and a cell phone (despite Benny’s protests that it was the barrio and literally no one needed a cell phone in the barrio). Pretty soon, Usnavi had gotten Sonny physically settled in. 

Mentally was the tough part. 

It was harder than Usnavi had figured it would be, even if he refused to admit it. Sonny was naturally conservative and quiet, which made getting to know the kid rough. Usnavi was open to any option that might make his cousin more comfortable. That's when the whole school plan came into effect. 

“School,” Vanessa repeated, a coffee cup in front of her as she stared down Usnavi. “You're sending the kid to school this soon?”

Usnavi sighed. “It's a little early, I know, but the poor kid’s gotta be bored. All he does is sit around the bodega and apartment all day. At least school would give him something to do.”

Vanessa frowned down at her coffee, her hands wrapped around the cup. She and Usnavi were alone in the store, for Benny had yet to make an appearance and Nina was running behind and wasn't able to catch a ride with Vanessa. “I guess that makes sense,” she allowed reluctantly. 

Usnavi looked at her as she was getting all protective and worrying about Sonny, and let out a slightly disbelieving laugh. “You're liking him.”

Vanessa glanced up, her brow furrowed. “What?”

Usnavi chuckled as he stretched from leaning over the counter for so long. “Your cold heart is capable of emotion after all.”

Now getting flustered, Vanessa glared in Usnavi’s direction. “Shut up. I do not like the kid.”

“But he's growing on you.”

“No freaking comment.”

Suddenly, two voices drifted into the store as they approached the building. Usnavi’s eyes narrowed as he realized what they were saying, the two women strolling into the bodega.

“Give me a minute,” he muttered to Vanessa, coming out from behind the counter. 

“Usnavi . . .” Vanessa trailed off worriedly, all claims about Sonny forgotten, but let him go.

Usnavi walked into the dialogue of Carla and Daniela, discussing the Height’s newest resident. 

A.k.a. Sonny de La Vega.

“Morning, ladies,” Usnavi said neutrally, crossing his arms as he stopped beside them.

Carla looked guilty immediately, but Daniela played innocent. “Usnavi!” she exclaimed brightly. “We didn’t see you there!”

He let out a slight chuckle. “I bet you didn't, considering all the gossip you were just spreading about my little cousin.”

Daniela didn't answer, knowing it was just a matter of time before sweet, mush-of-a-man Usnavi’s anger broke.

Usnavi knew exactly what she was doing, of course. And he fought the inevitable. But after several seconds of defiant silence, he let out a sigh of surrender as his face dropped. He began walking back towards Vanessa. “Just don't scare him away before he's even really here.”

Daniela’s face brightened at the concept of family drama happening in the de La Vega apartment. It had been an overly slow gossip week in the Heights, and this could easily be her leading story. 

“And don't you dare say another bad word about my cousin to anyone,” Usnavi added, not turning around. 

Daniela frowned. It was like the man had eyes in the back of his head. “I'm older than you,” she tried, refusing to back down. “I really shouldn't be taking orders from someone a decade younger than me.” Usnavi didn't respond, and after a moment of defiant silence, she huffed in surrender and defeat. “Fine.”

Only then did the women get their coffees. 

As Daniela and Carla strolled out of the bodega, Vanessa began to collect her things. “I’ve got to get to hel-high school,” she said in apology. “Good luck with the whole school thing.”

Usnavi smiled as she walked out of the store. “Bye, Nessa.”

He turned around to begin preparing the store for the morning rush, straightening the merchandise and double checking the stock. 

“You're sending me to school?”

The now familiar voice was so sudden Usnavi dropped the newspaper he was holding. Turning around, he saw that Sonny was standing at the bottom of the stairs to the apartment, studying Usnavi through his usual haze of curls. 

“Oh, hey, Sonny,” Usnavi tried in greeting, but Sonny didn't seem to care about that. 

“You're sending me to school.”

Usnavi bit his lip. He hadn't wanted the reveal to go anything like this. “Yeah. I mean, you have to be getting bored around the bodega with nothing to do. Besides, you have to start sometime.”

Sonny frowned. “So you're not just trying to get rid of me?”

Usnavi tried and failed to hide his alarm. “No! God, no. Of course not.”

His younger cousin was now looking skeptical. “Then when were you going to tell me I start tomorrow?”

“When you woke up.”

“I'm up.”

“And I just told you. So, there.” Usnavi felt slightly more than immature with the ending, but it had such a final ring to it he couldn't resist. 

Sonny showed a bit of surprise at his cousin’s abruptness. So far the man had been nothing but overly sweet to him. But, even still, the change was not a bad one. “Okay,” he said dismissively, and walked over to the newspaper stand to flip through a few issues. 

Usnavi stood and stared after his cousin, somewhat stunned. That was the most he had gotten out of the kid since he had come to the barrio. Maybe school was a step in the right direction after all.

***

“Are you nervous?” 

Usnavi sat in the backseat of the taxi Benny was driving, beside Sonny on their way to his first day of school. 

Usnavi was thrilled. 

Sonny was not.

“I guess,” the teenager shrugged, gazing out the window with his new backpack in his lap. 

That sent Usnavi off on a bit of a happy tangent, rambling non-stop about Cornerstone Middle School (CMS) with no end in sight. Sonny sighed and tuned him out. He had never minded school, not really. It was the people that always sucked. He saw no reason for this occasion to be any different.

Benny stayed respectfully silent while Usnavi talked, but he did catch Sonny’s eye at one point and wink knowingly, probably referencing Usnavi’s nervousness over Sonny’s nervousness, if that makes sense. Sonny wasn't sure what to make of the man yet. He seemed kind, but the young teenager knew that meant next to nothing.

Relatively soon, Sonny grew aware of the taxi slowing. He glanced out the window to see a looming building coming closer to them. Usnavi had started bouncing on the seat again, Sonny realized, as the fabric began trembling beneath him. 

“We’re here!” Usnavi all but squealed. “Are you ready?”

Sonny gulped, peering up at the school cautiously. “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

***

“Dude. Chill. You're like a freaking papa bear, seriously,” Benny laughed as the two drove home. 

Usnavi watched out the window as the school grew smaller and smaller. “But he’s all alone back there.”

Benny chuckled again as he steered the taxi towards the barrio. “Navi. He’ll be fine.”

“Now I know why parents always freak when they send their kids off to kindergarten.”

Benny now groaned, the humor of the situation beginning to wear off. “Usnavi! I have my shift today, but see if Abuela can hang with you for a while or something. You aren't allowed to be alone right now.”

Usnavi sighed in submission, staring out the passenger side window. “I guess you're right.”

“And don't you dare go back to that school. I know you were considering it.”

“Damn.”

***

Sonny waited a few seconds after Usnavi was definitely gone before venturing out of the school office. This school was huge, and had a lot of kids. Like, a LOT. That much was for sure already.

The school was quite pretty, really. The lobby area was extremely crowded with students, all smashed together with very little space between them. The noise was very high as well, all the kids shouting conversations to each other at once. But, it was a type of organized chaos. Sonny didn't mind the noise level nor the amount of students. 

Sonny did mind the invasion of personal space.

The young teenager ducked through the crowds of students, clutching his backpack in front of him for dear life. He had been assigned a talkative guide that was leading him through the clusters of kids, but the guide seemed only slightly more knowledgeable about the school than Sonny. He knew he’d be on his own for this one. 

As he walked, Sonny was sure to make himself as least noticeable as possible. Big schools, he knew, were often the best for new kids, considering they were often looked over and rarely singled out. Everyone was already so concerned with everyone else the new kids easily escaped their notice. Sonny took comfort in this fact even as he lost his guide in the crowd. 

Until he was suddenly slammed against a locker, his feet dangling a few inches above the ground. 

“Where do you think you're going?” a kid, who was to be held responsible for Sonny’s new anti-gravity abilities, asked carelessly. He was backed by several students equally as large and daunting as the first. 

The boys before Sonny were all the kind of kids no one wants to mess with. For instance, you would not find them skipping through a field of daisies towards their long lost love, unless, of course, the field was a junkyard, the daisies long forgotten scraps of metal, and their long lost love someone that they would soon rejoice in beating up. 

Again, the kind of kids no one wants to mess with.

Sonny gulped as he stared at the boys, more than a little stunned. Then, his instincts kicked in, and he took stock of his surroundings, hoping for a miracle. 

The boys were not going to be letting him go without intervention, Sonny was positive. Unfortunately, no student passing by appeared to think anything was out of the ordinary. And, glancing down at himself, Sonny knew he stood no chance against the kids before him. 

No hope.

Well, shit.

***

When Sonny walked into the bodega that afternoon, Usnavi practically hurdled over the counter in his rush to get to him. 

Unfortunately, Usnavi was never much of a jumper, and managed to trip over the counter and catch himself in the nick of time instead. Undaunted, he sped over to Sonny nonetheless. 

“Hey!” he greeted his younger cousin breathlessly. Man, he really had to start working out or something. “How was your first day?” Usnavi couldn't hide the desperate, silent pleas written across his face for Sonny to have had a decent first experience.

Sonny pursed his lips, shrugging off his backpack. “Uh, good, I guess.” He gestured to his backpack. “I'm going to go put this in the apartment.” The kid began walking towards the stairs, away from Usnavi. 

The words tumbled out of Usnavi’s mouth faster than both Usnavi and Sonny could prepare for them. “Do you like it? School, I mean. And, uh, here?”

Sonny turned to face his cousin, seeing the frantic hope on the man’s expression. He hesitated for several seconds, which caused Usnavi’s hope to all but die, but then allowed a small smile. “Yeah. I like it.” He pounded up the stairs and disappeared into the de La Vega apartment. 

Usnavi took comfort in the fact that nobody could see him as he silently punched the air, spinning around the empty bodega in victory. 

***

Sonny walked into the apartment, dropping his backpack off at the door. He walked into his bedroom and sat down on his bed, wincing slightly as he did so. The mattress dipped under his weight, the room bathed in the pearl grey light of the apparently permanent snow clouds that had been recently plaguing Washington Height’s skies. He glanced out the window at said clouds as he settled onto his bed, easing into the sitting position to avoid too much pain at once.

Sonny knew saying that he liked it there would make Usnavi happy, and he wasn't lying. School wasn't the best, yeah, but that was manageable, he knew. And, besides, the pain was worth hearing the thuds of Usnavi’s happy dance happening downstairs. 

That much Sonny was sure of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter up Saturday!


	5. D'awww, Nina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usnavi leaves Sonny with Nina for an evening.
> 
> Nina is far more observant than Usnavi, it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter five is a day early!! Yay!! After this, though, chapters will go back to the normal schedule with the next one posting Tuesday. Beta'd by Jaysong!
> 
> Enjoy!

Life proceeded as normal for the next few days, Sonny going to school each morning with Usnavi continuing to work the store and slowly get accustomed to Sonny’s living with him. Everything was going quite well, actually. 

Until, of course, Usnavi had to leave the barrio for the evening.

No one knew why Usnavi made a point of disappearing the 21st of every month, leaving the barrio in the evening and often not returning until extremely late at night, except for Abuela, Nina, Vanessa and Benny. They were the only ones Usnavi felt comfortable with telling how he visited his parents’ graves, even after so many years of them being gone, on the day of the month they passed. Of course, when January 21st rolled around, everyone knew there would be no exception. 

Unfortunately, that left Usnavi with a slight problem.

A problem by the name of Sonny. 

“This might be weird,” Usnavi started, staring across the counter at Nina. “But could you stay with him tonight?”

Nina choked on her coffee. Usnavi waited as she caught her breath, frowning.

“Really?” she asked. “The kid’s thirteen, Navi! I think he’ll be just fine, even if you don't get back until late. He’ll have Abuela if anything goes wrong.”

Usnavi bit his lip. His desperation showed in his eyes as he avoided Nina’s gaze. “I don't know. It wouldn't be like you were babysitting him. Just . . . keeping an eye on him.”

Nina frowned disapprovingly. Vanessa had already left to get to the school early for a project, which left Nina to grab a ride with Benny, who was overjoyed to a nearly embarrassing extent. Sonny was still upstairs, so Usnavi and Nina were able to talk in private over the bodega’s counter. Nina was bundled up as usual and nearly sweating in the warm air of the store.

“I still don't think that he needs this,” she said flatly.

Usnavi gave her a pleading look. “Please, Nina.”

The seventeen year old’s eyes narrowed, but she eventually sighed. “Fine. I’ll come over and hang out with him for a couple hours.”

Usnavi sighed dramatically in relief. “Thank you! I'll probably leave about four or so, if you want to show up around there.”

Nina shook her head as the bodega door creaked, announcing Benny’s arrival. “I still don't think this is necessary, but okay.”

Usnavi grinned. “Gracias, Nina.”

Benny, however, hadn't come in past the door. He had parked his cab right outside the bodega, which he presented dramatically to Nina. “Ready to go?”

Grabbing her purse off the counter and slinging it over her shoulder carelessly, Nina flashed a smile in Benny’s direction. “Yeah. Thanks for the ride, Benny.”

“No problem.” 

When Nina’s back was turned, Benny shot Usnavi a victory look while Usnavi smiled smugly from behind the counter. Nina and Usnavi exchanged goodbyes, and the duo left the bodega.

***

“Thanks again for doing this.”

Nina dropped her bag at the door of the de La Vega apartment, and smiled at Usnavi. He was as dressed up as she ever saw him, and clutching a small but tasteful bouquet of flowers. Although her staying with Sonny still didn't seem needed in her eyes, Nina was simply glad that Usnavi trusted her enough to ask. 

“It's really no problem. I brought some of my books for studying, and I’ll probably just let Sonny do his own thing while I read most of the time. But I'll be here.”

Usnavi flashed a genuine, relieved grin Nina’s way. “That sounds perfect.”

“And don't you even try to pay me.”

At this, the grin disappeared. “Nina!” he exclaimed, clearly immediately against the idea of letting her go without pay. Unfortunately, she didn't give him a chance to object much more than that.

“No! Seriously, don't. This isn't even as much of a job than it is a quiet place to study. I should be paying you.”

He frowned discontentedly at her. “But-”

“No.”

Usnavi sighed, obviously giving in, and Nina silently rejoiced in her timing. He was already running behind, she figured, and he didn't have time for this argument. Excellent planning on Nina’s part.

“Fine.”

Nina grinned as she made to usher him out of the apartment. “Good. Now, get going. We’ll see you tonight.”

Laughing, Usnavi allowed her to gently push him out the door. But, before he left, he turned around. A hesitantly questioning look was written across his features. 

“Uh, do I look okay?” he asked sheepishly.

Nina smiled, leaning against the doorframe and looking over Usnavi like a sister would her brother. After a moment’s consideration, Nina gave a firm, decisive nod. “You look great. I promise.”

Usnavi flashed another grateful, slightly flustered grin. “Thanks, Nina.” Waving quickly, he hurried down the stairs to the bodega, and Nina heard the store’s door creak open and shut behind him.

Walking back into the apartment, Nina closed the door behind her and glanced around the space. She had always liked Usnavi’s apartment, with it’s homey touches and, like the bodega below, constant smell of coffee. But, now was not the time to admire the decorating. She had to check on Sonny before she got down to studying. 

And, with college right around the corner, she had a lot of studying to do.

So, Nina walked down the short hallway to the bedrooms. She didn't remember Usnavi’s parents, but she did remember the time that Abuela had spent living with Usnavi when he was younger, sleeping in his parent’s room and taking care of the boy. When she had moved out once Usnavi was a teenager, Usnavi had transferred to the master bedroom, so Sonny had the man’s childhood room now. 

She passed the neat, tidy room of Usnavi’s and quietly walked into Sonny’s, somewhat surprised to see it so impersonal and looking exactly the way it had when she and Vanessa had first set it up. As for Sonny, he had fallen asleep over a book from school, sprawled out across his bed with the book still open beside him. 

Nina smiled as she came closer, hating to wake the boy but wanting to let him know that Usnavi had left and that she was here now. The apartment was oddly quiet as she perched on the edge of his bed.

“Sonny,” she said quietly, not wanting to break the silence too quickly. “Hey, cariño.”

Sonny didn't stir.

Not thinking, Nina reached out and gently touched his shoulder, shaking the boy slightly. 

Sonny definitely did stir that time.

Yelping, he jerked awake and jumped away. Every muscle flexed, he stared at Nina as if he wasn't quite sure what had just happened.

Nina, however, was horrified with herself. How could she be so careless?! She knew about the whole aversion to touch thing Sonny had. She had screwed up, screwed up BIG, and she was more than aware of that as she froze in worry.

Suddenly, she realized Sonny’s expression, and her guilt dissolved into confusion and a longing for apprehension. A mix of terror, desperation, and panic was flashing across his face. All she had done was touch his shoulder. Why was he reacting like this? What had happened to him before he had come to Usnavi to make him this scared?

Nina’s mind rewound to Usnavi, telling her and Vanessa about Sonny a little over a week ago. She narrowed in on Sonny’s backstory. Sonny lost his parents at 10. And then he had stayed with a great-aunt, right? Wait, no! No, he had been in the foster system! The foster system, of course, the foster system!

As Nina was having her revelation of sorts, Sonny had come back to his senses. He began babbling in horror of himself, repeatedly apologizing with no end in sight. It seemed he got his non-stop talking abilities from his cousin. 

But Nina wasn't paying attention, her thought process too important to lose at the moment.

Nina had heard the horror stories of the foster system. It was more than likely that the kid had been put in a bad placement or two, she was sure. And one bad placement was all it took . . .

She looked at the young teenager, still rambling his guilt, with sudden sharpness. “Sonny,” she said, her tone a bit more serious than she would have liked, but it did get her point across. 

Sonny stopped talking immediately, and gulped. “Yes?”

“Did people hit you?” Nina was straightforward, but her voice had softened from the sharp tone she was using before. “While you were in the foster system. Were you beaten?”

Sonny froze. He didn't say anything for several seconds, looking like a deer in the headlights, which was all the answer Nina needed. 

She looked at him, everything suddenly making sense. “Oh, cariño,” she whispered, completely melting, wanting so badly to hold him, to make sure he knew everything was and always would be okay from now on. Luckily, she had enough self control to keep to herself, but man, she wanted to.

Sonny appeared terrified. He took a shaky breath after several more seconds silence. “How did you find out?”

“The pieces just snapped together. Oh, Sonny. I'm so, so sorry.”

Sonny pursed his lips, taking another shuddering breath as he avoided her eyes. “It was a long time ago.”

“Time can mean nothing when something horrible happens. I don't mean to pity you, but I would classify this as something horrible happening.”

Suddenly, Sonny broke. Tears began welling up in his eyes. They didn't fall, but the brown irises were suddenly looking very glassy. His curls, for once, weren't covering his face. “Two years,” he breathed, not looking at Nina. “Two years, and I still can't be touched without completely freaking out. I don't know why. I wish I knew why.”

Nina was staring at Sonny with tears threatening to appear in her own eyes and, as she was frantically blinking them back, she suddenly gave up on self control. Making sure he saw her coming, she carefully put her arms around the young teenager. He stiffened immediately, but after a long moment he relaxed, melting into her touch. 

“Oh, honey,” she murmured, and Sonny simply allowed himself to be hugged. No one had held him like this in years. He hadn't let anyone hold him like this in years.

The two just stayed like that, Sonny trying to act like he wasn't crying as he was in Nina’s arms and Nina settled with her chin on his head of curls, silently crying as well. Sonny sagged against Nina, letting himself unload, while Nina just held him up, nearly unable to process what this child had already experienced in such a short time.

Time passed. Nina was aware of this. She was aware that, slowly, Sonny’s breathing got more even as he calmed himself down. She had stopped crying herself some time ago, and was now just sitting on the edge of Sonny’s bed with the boy burrowed into her shoulder, her face blank with all the things she had learned in one day.

“I'm sorry,” Sonny eventually said, his voice breaking mid sentence. He sat up, pulling away from Nina, but she kept her arms around him. Sighing, he quickly wiped away the few tears that had fallen. “I don't know what just happened.”

Nina smiled weakly. “Don't be sorry, hon. Everything’s okay.”

Sonny let out a shuddering breath, feeling lighter than he had in a long time. “Thanks.”

“Of course.” Nina pulled away, and her hand accidentally grazed Sonny’s side as she did so. She didn't miss the wince that came with it. Her eyes narrowed as she stared the young teenager down. “Sonny?” Her tone was dangerous. “Are you hurt?”

Stiffening, Sonny shook his head quickly. “Ah, no. I'm fine.”

Nina frowned, not believing him. “Sonny . . .” Her doubt was present in her voice. 

After a moment of consideration, Sonny sighed. “I may have gotten into some trouble with a few kids at school, a couple of days ago.” It seemed that he had revealed so much to Nina already, he thought he had nothing else to lose by keeping on revealing.

“What? And you didn't tell anybody about it until now?”

“It's fine, really.”

“Sonny, let me see your side, and I’ll figure that out for myself.”

Sonny gave her a desperate, please-reconsider look, but she stayed firm. Sighing in surrender, he lifted the hem of his t-shirt to show the bruising across his ribs, closing his eyes against Nina’s horrified, sad expression. 

“Oh, Sonny.”

Immediately pulling his t-shirt back down, Sonny squirmed uncomfortably. “Please don't tell Usnavi.”

Nina pulled back, her brow furrowed. “Don't tell Usnavi? Why?”

Sonny hesitated, playing with a loose thread on the sleeve of his shirt. “I . . . I just don't want to worry him.”

“You wouldn't be worrying him. He’d just want to fix it for you, that's all. He doesn't like seeing his family, blood or not, I've found, in pain. He’d just want to make it better for you.”

“I’d still be worrying him. Really, I’m okay.”

Nina then sat back skeptically. “Was those kids going at you a one time thing?”

Sonny hesitated. “Uh.”

“Part of me is thinking this is an everyday thing, especially at the state of those bruises. Tell me if I'm wrong.”

“Um.”

Nina huffed, her and Sonny still sitting on his bed. She sat with her feet on the floor while Sonny, close beside her, sat cross legged on his bedspread. 

“I really don't feel comfortable with not telling Usnavi,” she grumbled honestly, crossing her arms.

“Listen. I’ll tell him myself soon. Next week at the latest. Just once I figure out how to say it. Just, please don't tell him before I can. Please.” Sonny’s tone was pleading.

Nina pursed her lips, staring at Sonny with a horrible feeling that he was just lying to pacify her. “Fine,” she allowed. “Just promise me that you WILL tell him.”

Sonny sighed, biting his lip and avoiding her eyes. “I promise.”

Nina now smiled, making sure he saw what she was doing as she ruffled the boy’s hair. “Good. Are you okay? Need ice or anything?”

Sonny shook his head quickly. “No, I’ve dealt with worse. I'm fine.”

Nina pursed her lips as what Sonny meant sank in. She decided that they had gone over enough heavy stuff for one night as she watched Sonny self consciously put a hand to his ribs. 

Smiling, she got up from the bed. ”Now, what do you say to a movie?”

Sonny chuckled, the mood lightening considerably. “I know that Usnavi hired you as a babysitter both of us know I don't need, but that doesn't mean you have to do babysitter stuff.”

“Hey! He didn't hire me. No pay involved.”

“Then I guess I say yes to a movie.”

Both were still smiling by the time they settled in front of the tv, Sonny being the most content he had been in ages and Nina also happy, but with the slightest, most irritating feeling that Sonny had been lying to her when he promised. 

Well, as the opening credits of a Disney movie played across the small apartment living room and Nina did her best to lose herself in the film, that appeared to be a matter for another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, you finished. Sorry about the angst. I would say it gets better in the next chapter but... it really doesn't... sorry...
> 
> Next chapter up Tuesday!


	6. Poor, Pure Sonny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny gets in some trouble heading home.
> 
> And then Sonny doesn't come home at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Here's chapter 6... fair warning: lots of angst ahead. Like, lots. 
> 
> Beta'd by Jaysong, as always. Do me a favor and comment what you think! Next chapter up Saturday!
> 
> Enjoy, and also, I'm very sorry.
> 
> You'll find out why soon.

Sonny sat at his desk, long fingers tapping on the varnished, worn down wood impatiently as he waited for the bell to ring. It was a Friday afternoon, and once this bell rang, it would grant him the freedom to finally be alone. A freedom he hadn't had in quite a while, mind you.

Finally, several year-long minutes later, the bell announced the end of the school day. Sonny sprang from his desk and made an instant beeline for his locker. As much as he wanted to be out of here already, he made himself wait a few extra moments. This would, hopefully, let the rest of the kids clear out before he started walking. Then he really would be by himself, something that was looking better and better by the moment. 

Once most of the students were gone, Sonny slung on his backpack and strolled out of the school, finally feeling able to breathe. He walked along the New York streets, making his way to the barrio. This was the first time Usnavi had allowed him to walk home alone, before this the man had insisted on Benny driving him back to the bodega or Usnavi himself coming to walk back with him. So, finally, Sonny was now allowed to be independent. And, what with all the attention he had been getting in these past two weeks with the barrio’s residents, he was quietly relieved to be a bit detached.

He stuffed his hands deep in his pockets against the chill, walking slowly to savor the time he had without Usnavi hovering over him 24/7. He liked the man, quite a lot, actually, but he could be overbearing at times. So, Sonny didn't mind the chance for some silence and solitude.

It was cold out, of course. One of the colder days yet. But Sonny would be okay. Yeah, his coat was a little thin, but the walk was relatively short and he knew he had nothing to worry about. So, he didn't hesitate to take his time, and had just gotten off school grounds in the span of several minutes.

Until a weight hurled into him from behind.

Sonny was immediately contained by a set of powerful arms. In front of him prowled several of the boys that had been messing with him lately, talking to each other in hushed snarls with plain malice in their expressions. If he strained to see whoever was behind him, he could catch a flash of an older face. Probably an older brother of one of the boys, and his eyes held a drunken gleam that couldn't mean anything good.

Sonny knew instantly that this situation was the worse he had ever been in. He was outside, away from the school, where no one could find him. No one was coming. No one was there to keep these guys from doing a hell of a lot worse than just beating him up too. 

Sonny was alone.

***

“He’s late.” Usnavi stood behind the bodega counter, staring at the door with a mix of anger and worry. His hands were braced against the solid surface of the stand. “He’s never been late before.”

Benny, standing beside him, let out an easy chuckle and leaned against the counter casually. He, clearly, wasn't nearly as concerned as Usnavi. “Yeah, because you've always been with him,” he pointed out. “The kids probably just enjoying his freedom.”

Usnavi didn't take his eyes off the door. “But I told him to come straight home. He must not have listened to me.”

“Or he’s just walking slow.”

“No. No, something must be wrong.”

“Usnavi.”

“Do you think he got lost or something?”

“Usnavi.”

“Or maybe he's hurt! Oh god, I hope he’s not hurt-”

“Usnavi!” 

Benny’s sudden yell startled Usnavi into silence. Taking a breath, Benny looked the other man in the eye. “Breathe, dude. Sonny is fine. Everything’s fine.”

Usnavi bit his lip, his eyes still flickering to the closed door. Now he realized how frantic he had been getting. He lowered his head in embarrassment, straightening his hat. “You're right. I'm sorry.”

Putting a firm arm around the other man’s shoulders, Benny steered Usnavi away from the door. The two were alone in the bodega, Benny being off his shift to hang out with Usnavi and Usnavi having no customers to serve. “Come on, now. Calm down.”

“I know.”

“Good.”

Benny was going to say more, but that was when Daniela strolled into the store. For once, Carla was not by her side. 

“Usnavi!” she declared dramatically. “Tape. Now.”

Usnavi, sending a lasting worried look towards the door, did as Daniela asked.

***

“I can't believe he’s still not home!” Usnavi yelped, pacing the bodega relentlessly some time later.

Benny, staring at the wall mounted clock with renewed worry, bit his lip. “I can't either.”

“He’s an hour behind. An hour! And he won't pick up his phone! And I can't find him! Oh my god, I lost the kid!”

Benny had long given up on calming Usnavi. Instead, he leaned back against the bodega counter, his eyes never leaving the clock. Every minute that went by was another minute that Sonny was missing. The man was certain now. Sonny was definitely missing. 

Trying to keep the habits of an average teenager in mind, Benny hadn’t been quick to be concerned. But Sonny should have been back by now. The walk wasn't nearly that long. He must have either wandered off the path or had someone or something interfere with him.

“And where are Nina and Vanessa?!” Usnavi asked, his voice constantly increasing in panic. He ran his hands through his hair to no relent, repeatedly taking off and putting on his cap in his panic.

That one, at least, Benny had an answer for. “Both of them are still at school. Vanessa has some sort of art club while Nina has a study group.”

“Well, at least we know where they are,” Usnavi said bitterly, yanking off his cap and running his hands through his hair yet again.

“At least we do.”

***

Where was he?! That was the only question sprinting through Usnavi’s mind. Well, the main question. There were a bunch of spin off questions coming off the big one as well, he assumed. But, none of these questions had answers of any sort. This was the real reason behind his distress.

He paced, getting to a point of panicking that could only be somewhat soothed by movement. Sonny had been missing for an hour; was that long enough to alert the authorities? He wondered if he should call the police. He wondered if he should get in the car and look for Sonny. He wondered if this was his fault.

Suddenly, Usnavi’s cell phone rang. Immediately, it’s owner lunged for the device, answering on the first ring. Benny watched from his spot at the bodega counter, his eyes finally straying from the clock to give Usnavi a grimly hopeful look.

“Hello?” Usnavi asked breathlessly. The person on the other line seemed to be concerned herself, but her voice stayed cool and collected. 

“Usnavi de La Vega?”

“Speaking.” At this point, Usnavi didn't even care how much the woman butchered his name.

“This is Violet Russo, the receptionist from Cornerstone Middle School. I’m calling to tell you that we just had to call the paramedics for your son. If you hurry, you may be able to beat the ambulance to the school and ride with Sonny to the hospital.”

Silence. 

Heartbeat.

Nothing else.

There are moments that words don't reach.

Moments passed. Precious moments. Moments Usnavi couldn't put words to if he tried. His thoughts quieted to a dull slur. The room was spinning off kilter. He didn't even register that the woman had called Sonny his child. The world thudded by drunkenly. Benny stared at him in worry from the bodega counter. Oh, god.

He could only come up with one adequate response for what he just heard. 

“What?” 

With that, Usnavi shattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... please don't hurt me *legs it*


	7. Go, Usnavi, Go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usnavi hurries to the school to be with Sonny.
> 
> Benny basically speeds around New York to be with everyone else.
> 
> Teamwork!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (WARNING: There's some mildly graphic blood and stuff in this chapter, among some lovely medical talk and angst. YOU ARE MORE IMPORTANT THAN A FANFICTION. If you think this might bother you, please, just skip this chapter. Keep in mind that there will be a basic summary of Sonny's condition in the next chapter that can catch you up. Thanks!)
> 
> RELIEF HAS ARRIVED! I really am sorry for that cliffhanger. This chapter is kind of angsty too, but not as bad as the last one, I promise! 
> 
> Beta'd by Jaysong, and here's a little longer chapter to make up for the short last one. Next chapter up Tuesday, as always!
> 
> Enjoy!

Usnavi tried to process what he had just been told. He really did. But the only words that did anything for him were “Sonny”, “paramedics”, “ambulance” and “hospital”. And those four words in the same statement made him so terrified nothing else mattered. 

Benny was shooting rapid fire questioning looks Usnavi’s way, but the man couldn't respond to his best friend yet. First he had to speak with the woman on the other side of the phone. 

Swallowing hard, Usnavi attempted to arrange his thoughts. “I-I’m on my way,” he managed to stammer out, and hung up.

Benny was immediately in his face, looking concerned and crossing the bodega in a flash. “Usnavi? What happened? Who was that? Is Sonny okay?”

Usnavi took a shuddering breath, placing a hand on the bodega counter to steady himself. “Ambulance is going to the school. I can beat it if we hurry.”

Benny took about ten seconds to process this. His eyes flickered over Usnavi’s as the new information spun through his mind, standing very still and trying to make sense of what he had just heard. Then, it was all action. “Cab’s out front. Come on, I’ll drop you off at the school, you can ride in the ambulance with Sonny, and I’ll come back and get the girls and Abuela so we can all get to the hospital with you. Crunch time, let's go.”

With that, Benny and Usnavi dashed from the bodega and began speeding for the school.

***

The cab screeched to a stop in front of the building. The receptionist had been right; Usnavi had beaten the ambulance.

Benny turned in the driver’s seat and fixed Usnavi with a serious look, placing a hand on his arm to keep him from leaving too quickly. “Listen. Go and be with Sonny. I’ll be at the hospital with the girls as soon as I can.” He held up his phone. “Keep me updated. You’re good, Navi.”

Usnavi nodded, gulping and trying to believe the other man’s words. “I know. Thanks for the ride.” With that, he slid out of the car and hurried into the school. Usnavi barely felt the cold.

As soon as he entered, a slim woman with a voice matching the one from the phone call ushered him in. The school was near empty, it was long enough after school hours that pretty much everyone appeared to clear out. The lights were all off, the snow cloud-filtered light streaming in weakly through large windows. Usnavi, who knew the school quite well, found it near disturbing how quiet it was.

“Mr. de La Vega?” the woman checked, and Usnavi nodded jerkily.

“Yeah, that's me.”

“Good. Sonny’s right through here. The nurse will explain. Brace yourself.”

Usnavi hurried through a door clarified as the nurse’s office to see a brightly lit room filled with the scent of antiseptic. Multiple people were crowded into the small space, but they made a path for him to pass through immediately.

He wasn't entirely sure why so many people were all in the room. There were several nurses, multiple teachers, and a few receptionists. All looked shaken and scared. A few shot him relieved looks, as if his appearance would make things better, while others only seemed more worried, like he could make the situation worse. Usnavi had no idea why any of this was.

That's when Usnavi’s gaze settled on the young, broken figure laid out across the treatment bed.

Sonny.

His tan skin was paler than Usnavi thought natural, except for where it was spotted with bruises or cuts. Eyes closed and body limp, the kid was clearly unconscious. A few nurses hovered nearby, doing some medical looking stuff that Usnavi couldn't put a name to at the moment. Sonny looked so small, so fragile, on the cot. Usnavi had to strain to see the gentle rising and falling of his chest. But that wasn't even the worst of it.

Most distressing was the amount of blood staining his right shoulder. Glass appeared to be sticking out in multiple directions from the front of his shoulder, the wickedly glinting shards embedded deep in the young teenager’s skin. His curls sprawled limply out across the sick green color of the plastic lining the treatment bed, his body absolutely still, and he, quite simply, looked barely alive.

“What . . . happened?” Usnavi managed to get out. He stood several feet from the boy, afraid of somehow hurting him any more than already done.

A woman wearing medical scrubs and sporting a name tag that declared her the head nurse stood beside him. “We aren't entirely sure at the moment, but here is what we know. About ten minutes ago, a young man came flying into the school, reporting an injured student just off school grounds. He disappeared soon after. We aren't sure how long Sonny had been alone by the time we we were able to send out some of the male teachers to bring him in. It appears that he had gotten in a fight of some sort, and lost quite miserably.”

The nurse paused to frown worriedly at Sonny. Usnavi didn't dare move.

“Once here, we did a quick examination, and he was deemed hypothermic, with the likely possibility of hypovolemic shock from the blood loss and with the probability of a concussion. We think a glass bottle, probably a wine bottle, was thrown against his shoulder and shattered on impact, which explains the wound and large amount of blood loss. Most likely, the combination of the hypothermia, blood loss, and, we think, a blow to the head is causing the unconsciousness. He stirred as we were examining him, but he’s pretty far gone. We’ve done pretty much all we can until the paramedics arrive.”

Usnavi stared at the nurse, who was looking at him with understanding empathy. “Oh,” he mumbled weakly. The information chased itself around his brain, some being lost in the pursuit of understanding.

“We are not sure of the outlook at the moment.” The nurse had a kind expression and tone but her words were painful.

Usnavi nodded faintly. 

Suddenly, the wailing of an ambulance filled the school. The nurse hurried away from Usnavi to help. Faster than appeared human, paramedics seemed to flood the small office, rushing to Sonny, and Usnavi took a shaky step back. 

Hands. Hands were everywhere on Sonny. Hands on his forehead, hands probing along his skull, hands examining his shoulder. Hands taking his temperature, hands lifting him off the examination table, hands strapping him onto a stretcher. Nurses hurried alongside the paramedics, explaining the current situation. Rushed voices of the paramedics floated around the room, and a flurry of movement surrounded Sonny, almost sealing him from view. It just was all so much, all at once, with no reassurance at all from anyone or anything. 

Just when Usnavi felt his knees buckle beneath him, another man was holding him up. When he glanced up at whoever was responsible for this support, he saw a faintly smiling man that looked a startling amount like an older version of Benny. 

“Goodness, you de La Vegas are dropping like flies today,” he laughed gently. “We need at least one to be standing.”

Collecting himself, Usnavi quickly was standing on his own once again. “Sorry, sir,” he mumbled, watching as the paramedics worked on Sonny. “He- he doesn't like being touched,” he added weakly.

The man gently set a large hand on Usnavi’s shoulder, now offering a different kind of support. There was a good sized bloodstain on his dress shirt, the blood not his, and Usnavi realized he must of been one of the teachers to carry Sonny into the school.

“I know it's scary,” the man murmured to Usnavi, his eyes fixed on the unconscious boy. “But trust me. He’ll be okay.”

“Th-thank you,” Usnavi stuttered, feeling too stunned to say more than that. 

“Principal W?” a male voice called, and the man looked up at the sound of his name. 

“Duty calls,” he chuckled quietly. “Good luck, son.” He walked over to where one of the nurses and the teacher that had called him over were speaking with a paramedic.

Suddenly, Usnavi realized Sonny’s stretcher was being loaded onto the ambulance. He hurried to keep up with the flying stretcher as it was steered outside, jogging along with the unconscious boy’s mode of transportation, and a preoccupied paramedic shot him a quick glance. 

“Family?” he asked gruffly, and Usnavi gave something resembling a nod. As the group exited the school, Usnavi was hit full on by a gust of freezing wind and shivered involuntarily. No wonder Sonny had hypothermia.

“I'm his cousin,” Usnavi said breathlessly, too focused on keeping pace with the stretcher to expand more than that.

Nodding back, the man rolled the stretcher onto the vehicle. Scrambling in behind it, Usnavi watched as his kid was hooked up to multiple large devices and machines and listened to the paramedics scary-sounding medical talk about the teenager’s condition with a feeling of panic that just didn't stop growing. Sonny’s vitals were taken as Usnavi sat beside the boy and answered any questions the paramedics had for him, clutching Sonny’s hand in his own and trying to control his thoughts.

The paramedics started an I.V. in Sonny’s arm, attempting to rouse the boy with little success. When Sonny still didn't stir, they secured an oxygen mask over his face and began examining the shoulder wound as the back of the ambulance slammed shut and the vehicle began driving. When they attempted to stop the bleeding, a sudden groan came from the still unconscious Sonny, causing Usnavi’s breath to catch. Apparently, though, the paramedics were less than worried by this and continued to do their work. Sonny’s hand stayed limp in Usnavi’s.

Usnavi faintly heard some of the paramedics talking in fast, urgent voices about blood loss and temperatures and shock, the group of them speeding around the small space in the back of the ambulance, a whirlwind of movement, a tornado of rushing, around Sonny and Usnavi, the only still things in the vehicle. 

Usnavi knew he could only hope now.

***

“Pick up, pick up,” Benny muttered as he steered out of the school parking lot. He could hear the distant wail of an ambulance, and part of him was relieved that help was coming and part of him was frantically wishing help wasn't needed.

The next thing to do after dropping off Navi was to call Nina and Vanessa, Benny knew. That step would be a whole lot easier if either one of them would freaking pick up.

Benny waited as the dial tone rang, driving over to the high school as he did so. Finally, someone answered, ano Benny let out a silent exhale of relief as he steered one handed towards the high school. 

“Hello?” the familiar voice asked.

“Nina!” he exclaimed in relief. “God, you’ve really got to pick up faster.”

“Benny? What’s wrong?” Nina’s voice was creased with worry, picking up on the panic in Benny’s tone. 

“It's a long story, including Sonny in the hospital, that’ll be easier to tell in person.”

“What?!”

“I know. So I need to come over to the high school and pick you two up. If you can explain to your dad why I have to pick you guys up early and miss my next shift, you've got a ride. Once I drop you guys off, I’ll go and get Abuela. But you've got to cover for me with Mr. Rosario.”

Nina didn't hesitate. “Deal.”

“See you then.”

Benny hung up the phone.

***

“So, fill us in here. What happened?” Vanessa demanded from the backseat of the cab. Nina was in the front with Benny, who was currently driving towards the hospital and breaking several speed limits, which Mr. Rosario would not be happy to hear about. Oh well. Sonny was more important.

“I don't know much more than you do. Sonny was really late to come home, and then Usnavi got a phone call from the middle school saying that they had called the paramedics for the kid, and then I dropped him off at the school. That’s really all that's for sure right now.”

“That's it?” Nina asked incredulously.

Nodding grimly, Benny turned into the hospital’s parking lot. “Yeah. I know, it's not much.”

He pulled into a parking space, still hoping that Nina would be able to cover for him with Mr. Rosario. Almost before the car was stopped, Nina and Vanessa were leaping out and making a beeline for the building. Benny was close behind them. He would walk them in, make sure they got into the hospital alright, and then make a break for the barrio to get Abuela.

All of them were worried and shaken, Benny more than the girls. He had thought something was wrong when Sonny hadn't come home. But this was worse than he had ever dared to imagine. 

The three walked across the hospital parking lot, towards the building with long, hurried strides. They stuffed their hands deep into their pockets and their breath frosted the air, heads bowed as they hurried along in silence. 

“I’m scared,” Nina breathed into the quiet, not moving her gaze from the asphalt. “God, I’m terrified.”

“I may not look like it, but I’m freaking right now,” Vanessa admitted under her breath.

“I would try to be the strong one, but I’m flipping out too,” Benny said quietly, staring straight ahead. 

“Well, at least I'm not the only one,” sighed Nina.

Vanessa hesitated for a moment as the trio came closer to the hospital. Then, she bit her lip, apparently making the decision to speak. “You do think he’ll be okay, don't you? I mean, if not for Sonny’s sake, for Usnavi’s. If Sonny’s not okay . . . the guy will be broken. Shattered. And I don't know if we’ll be able to fix him or not.” 

A heavy silence settled over them, none of them finding the words to break it for several seconds.

“That's painfully true,” Nina finally breathed. “I don't know, but that is somewhat terrifying.”

Benny looked equally disturbed by this revelation, but attempted to keep a clear mind. “Well, we don't even know what happened. We can't be sure of anything yet.”

“True,” Nina agreed quietly. “True. But still.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you Tuesday!


	8. Bathroom Bonding Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usnavi snaps. 
> 
> His friends put the pieces back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Chapter 8, ev'rybody! Beta'd by Jaysong, as always. This chapter has a ton of angst and a ton of fluff, so have fun with that. Next chapter Saturday!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Where is he?”

“Give him a few more minutes. The doctors are probably getting as much information as they can out of him right about now.”

Benny sat tense in a plastic hospital chair, trying to stay calm and sensible. Vanessa and Nina, however, had long given up on that. Before he left for the barrio, Benny had called Abuela and found her to be out. He left a message on her home phone and he expected she would get down to the hospital at the first chance she got. But he was really wishing that she was there already, considering the reassurance she would hopefully bring. But, until then, he had to be the steady one, he supposed.

“Where is he?!” Nina repeated anxiously, bouncing in the hospital chair and sending rapid fire worried looks toward the waiting room door as they waited for Usnavi to make an appearance.

“Listen to Benny, Nina,” Vanessa said tonelessly, leaning forward with her elbows on her knees and chin in her hand. Although she tried to stay still, her leg bounced relentlessly, and that ended with her head rattling against her hand. Finally, she sat back in the plastic chair so she could bounce her knee in peace.

The waiting room was simply decorated with pale blue walls, plastic, cushioned chairs and a reception desk near the front. The three sat side by side in the room, alone except for a stern looking receptionist typed away on an ancient computer, her graying hair pulled into a strict bun and her glasses attached to a fake pearl chain around her neck. The room and receptionist were impersonal and plain, which was not assisting in the comfort of patient’s loved ones. Or, in Sonny’s case, whatever the hell the trio was to him.

Suddenly, Usnavi staggered into the hospital waiting room, looking exhausted, and collapsed into a chair. “Oh my god, oh my god,” he muttered weakly as he held his head in his hands. Usnavi slouched forward and was shaking noticeably. 

“Navi!” Vanessa yelped as soon as he walked in. The trio leaped to their feet and hurried over to their friend, earning a disapproving look from the receptionist at the noise. 

Vanessa shot to Usnavi’s side, the first to get to him. “Oh god, what happened? Are you okay? Is Sonny okay?”

Nina was next to reach him. Somehow, she managed to calm down significantly as soon as Usnavi entered the room, which was considered a bit of a small miracle, and was now cool and collected. She gently gestured for Vanessa to back off a little as she kneeled by the man. “Hey. Hey, breathe. You're alright,” she said softly, her hand on his knee. Vanessa looked a little guilty for peppering him with questions as she stepped back, but Usnavi had come back from the dead already. 

He raised his head, still looking absolutely overwhelmed, to see his three friends looking down at him in concern. Benny had also joined the bunch, but had yet to say a word.

“Uh, where to start,” Usnavi uttered a few seconds later, looking weak and vaguely terrified. 

“Let's start with why Sonny’s in the hospital,” Benny suggested firmly, knowing that Usnavi needed a little structure right now.

Usnavi nodded shakily and began telling the three what he knew about Sonny’s condition. Although it looked as if it pained him to think about his cousin at the moment, the facts seemed to calm him, and by the time he finished he appeared much more in control. 

His friends listened silently as he explained, telling them that Sonny was currently being worked on for his multiple issues (hypothermia, hypovelemic shock, possible concussion and several large pieces of glass in his shoulder). This included bringing his body temperature back up to a healthy level, removing the glass from his shoulder and stopping the bleeding, evaluating the probable concussion and giving him blood transfusions for all the fluids he lost. It would be at least a few hours before they would allowed to see Sonny. The outlook, at the moment, was undetermined.

Both Vanessa and Benny looked worried as he finished, but Nina appeared notably horrified. She stared at him, wide eyed with panic. Her hand, still on his knee, flexed involuntarily in her stress and wrinkled the fabric of Usnavi’s pants.

“Uh, what happened to him? Like, why is he hurt?” she asked slowly. She looked beyond worried as she talked. 

Usnavi’s eyes flickered to the girl. “It looks like he got in a fight or something. Personally, it doesn't look like he fought back much to me. He just got beat up real bad.”

Nina froze, then her hand flew up to cover her mouth. “Oh my god,” she whimpered, and fell back on her heels on the waiting room carpet. 

“Nina? What's wrong?” Benny asked worriedly, dropping down beside her immediately.

“I- I knew I should have said something,” she said weakly. Her dark hair fell forward to cover her face. “I knew.”

“Hey, calm down. We don't understand what’s happening here.” Benny’s hand touched her shoulder tentatively. 

“This is all my fault,” she whispered, staring at the ground blankly. 

Usnavi’s brow furrowed in confusion, the man still sitting on the chair. “What?”

“Sonny . . . when you left Sonny with me for the evening, he told me that he was being messed with some kids at school, and that he had gotten a little beat up, and then he told me not to tell you, but I wanted to, but he said he would soon, and I knew I should have told you, Navi! I’m so sorry!” Nina yelped in a rush, and buried her face in her hands. 

Usnavi was very still.

“Oh, Nina,” Benny said quietly, sitting down next to her and carefully stroking her hair as she began crying. 

Then, Usnavi wasn’t still.

“You knew?!” he burst out. “How could you, Nina?! Why wouldn't you tell me? I trusted you!”

“I know,” she sobbed. “I know! I should have!”

“Yeah, you should have!” Usnavi snapped, finally losing it. All the irritation, worry, anger, everything he had experienced since Sonny had come to stay with him, came flooding out. 

And the resulting flood was drowning Nina. 

“I can't believe this! What the hell, Nina?!” He leaped to his feet, pacing the waiting room.

Nina had stopped trying to talk, instead just shutting down as she broke down. She was still on the floor. Benny crouched by her side protectively, clearly torn between the girl and his best friend.

Vanessa stood frozen a little ways off from the argument, unsure of what to do as well. She and Benny exchanged several frantic, panicked looks.

“You're one of my best friends, I thought I could count on you! I thought you would help me here! This whole raising a kid business is hard, I need support! I don't need people to stab me in the back!” he shouted, the noise level rising, much to the displeasure of the prickly receptionist that was, yet, looking increasingly interested in the argument. 

Now Benny seemed to think this was going too far. He got to his feet, unknowingly stepping in front of Nina, as if to keep her safe. “Okay, now. She didn't stab you in the back. She was just establishing a bond with Sonny! Did you ever think about what the kid would have thought if she had told you after she promised not to?” 

“I don't care! I'd rather the kid have a broken bond with his babysitter than be dead!” He turned to Nina, his eyes wild. To everyone in the waiting room, it was clear that his limit was miles below where he was at the moment. 

He was about to explode.

“If you had told me, this would never had happened!” he roared, glaring at Nina with thousands of times more ferocity than anyone had previously judged him of being capable of. 

That was the final straw for Nina. She got up in a flash and ran into the women’s bathroom around the corner, crying. Vanessa appeared to unfreeze and hurried after her, leaving Benny and Usnavi alone in the waiting room. 

Well, alone sans the receptionist, who was suddenly watching the exchange as if her favorite program had just heated up.

“What the hell was that?” Benny thundered, glaring at the other man. “You can't tell me that you can't see how guilty she feels.”

Usnavi groaned in frustration. “And you can't tell me that you can't see how she's at fault! I already got her turned on me, I don't need you too!”

“She didn't turn on you, dammit! She made a mistake!”

“Well, I'm not forgiving her just because you have a stupid crush on the girl!”

Oops.

Benny’s hands clenched, than unclenched slowly. He let out a breath. “I'm going to leave and check on the girls now, before I hurt anyone. Enough damage has been done already.”

Usnavi still had no control whatsoever over anything, it seemed. “Really? Well then, come at me! I can take it!”

Benny walked past the other man, shoving his shoulder into Usnavi’s as he did so. “Really, Navi. Cool it,” he muttered, and turned the corner to find the girls. 

Usnavi stood alone in the middle of the waiting room, furious at, well, just about everything. But then he started slowly deflating as the events of the last few minutes replayed in his mind. Now he saw what he had just done. Now he saw what had just happened. 

“Well, you're in some deep shit now, aren't ya?” the receptionist asked bluntly, smirking at him from across the reception desk.

***

Benny walked up to the women’s bathroom, and leaned against the doorframe. His hands were stuffed deep in his pockets, the typical antiseptic hospital smell surrounding everything and triggering a sense of unease deep inside him. 

“Nina?” he called quietly. “Vanessa? You guys okay?” He paused for a second. “It's just me out here. I left Usnavi in the waiting room.”

At that, Vanessa ducked out of the bathroom. “Oh, Benny. Thank god. In. Now,” she commanded. 

“What? I don't know if you noticed this, but I ain't a girl.”

“I know that, dork. But it's only us in there, and I need backup.”

“Are you-”

“Just come on.” Vanessa grabbed Benny’s arm and tugged him into the bathroom with her, the door swinging shut behind them.

They found Nina sitting against the wall on the far side of the bathroom, her knees pulled up to her chest. She had stopped crying, but her eyes were still puffy. Luckily, though, she looked a better than she had before she ran out of the waiting room.

She attempted a smile as the two entered the bathroom, sniffing. “Hey, Benny.” She looked miserable and small against the wide, white background.

“Hey, Nina,” he smiled weakly back, still feeling uncomfortable in the women’s bathroom but not hesitating to sit beside Nina.

“How’s Usnavi?” Nina asked, glancing over at Benny.

His lips thinned. “Uh.”

“I’ll take that as an answer,” she sighed, looking at the ground.

“It wasn't your fault, you know.”

Nina swallowed hard. “I still feel guilty, but I’m more worried about Navi. I’ve never seen him like that.”

“Me neither, but I guess he just snapped. He’ll come to his senses soon.” Benny didn't add that the last part was simply a hope.

He glanced over as Vanessa settled on Nina’s other side. The three friends sat side by side along the white brick of the bathroom wall, Nina’s arms wrapped around her knees, Benny’s legs stretching out across the white tile and Vanessa sitting cross legged. Their sides all touched, needing support in more ways than one.

“Well, this was a really shitty day,” Benny said bluntly.

“I second that,” monotoned Vanessa.

“Me too,” Nina sighed. 

Vanessa glanced at the other two out of the corner of her eye. “So, what now?”

Benny stared straight ahead, feeling more exhausted than he could ever remember. He leaned his head against the wall and sighed. “We sit. We wait. And we breathe.”

Vanessa nodded, exhaling as she stared after a point across the bathroom. “Okay,” she agreed quietly. “I can roll with that.”

***

Usnavi ventured around the corner, having had enough time to calm himself down and realize just how badly he screwed up. He had settled back into his worried, concerned but docile demeanor that had become familiar over the course of the day. 

Stopping in front of the women’s bathroom, he tentatively knocked on the door. “Uh, guys?” he called, feeling beyond awkward. “It’s Usnavi. I'm so, so sorry. I honestly don't know what happened. I think the dam just . . . sort of . . . imploded, or something.”

A few moments of silence followed, enough time for Usnavi to worry that they weren't in there and instead he was talking to some disturbed nurse on her break, before a response came through.

“Come on in, Navi.”

Usnavi was more than a little surprised to hear Benny’s voice coming from the other side of the door. 

“Uh, it's the women’s-”

“Suck it up!” Vanessa’s yell cut him off, and, miffed, Usnavi glanced around for any witnesses before slipping into the bathroom. 

He found his three friends sitting against the far wall of the bathroom, leaning against the white brick side by side with Nina in the middle. The stalls were all empty, and the four were alone in the room.

“The women’s bathroom?” Usnavi asked, cracking a small smile. “Really?”

Vanessa nodded, glancing around the space. “Yep. It works.”

“Anyone try to come in here or anything?”

“Well, there was one nurse that may have screamed a little when she saw Benny, and we may of bribed her into staying quiet about it.” Vanessa shrugged like it wasn't that big of a deal. “That twenty bucks was weighing me down anyway.”

Usnavi smiled, shaking his head. “Y’all are freaks.”

Benny was the first to lose his smile. “So. What was that back there?”

Sighing, Usnavi sat down in front of the three, facing the united front. He was more than embarrassed that they were united against him. He hesitated, arranging his thoughts and opening his mouth to begin speaking before closing it again to think for a few more seconds several times.

“It's been a lot, recently,” he finally started quietly. “Taking care of a kid is freaking stressful. And I worry that I'm doing something wrong, or that Sonny isn't happy here, or that I'm just not cut out for this. This last two weeks have been kind of hard.”

“We know that-” Vanessa tried, but Nina shushed her immediately.

“And, I guess, when I realized Sonny had gotten hurt, seriously hurt, under my watch, the stress tripled. I was at my breaking point. And then I found out that Nina had known about this, and I lost it. I completely and utterly lost it. And I have no good explanation for that.

“But trust me when I say I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. It's not your fault, Nina. It's no one’s fault but those punks that beat the poor kid up. This is no little issue. The kid in the hospital is a damn big deal. I know that we all need each other. We need to be each other’s support systems. And that much is for sure.”

Usnavi finished and ducked his head, feeling embarrassed all over again at his actions and faintly appalled that he could feel tears threatening to make an appearance. The three friends before him were silent for a moment, processing his words. Then Nina crawled forward.

She still didn't speak, just put her arms around Usnavi and sat there. Vanessa was next to join the hug, then Benny. The four friends sat huddled on the hospital bathroom floor, holding each other up and each in contact with all the others. None of them had the urge to pull away, all of them completely content to sag into each other and simply be together. They were a muddle of limbs, arms all wrapped around each other, faces pressed into shoulders, legs curled underneath them.

It was a moment all of them would struggle to explain later. A moment all of them would never quite understand in words. But in that moment, all of them were just fine exactly as they were. 

Until the bathroom door squeaked open, followed by the muffled squawk of a startled nurse.

“There's a ten in my bag,” Vanessa murmured, moving only to toss her purse into the open. “Take it, do your thing, and don't say a word to anyone about this. Take care.”

The miffed nurse did as she was told after a few moments, unzipping the purse, extracting a Hamilton, and then doing her business. She then scuttled out of the bathroom, and the friends would later realize that she put a “not in use” sign on the door to avoid any more interruptions.

But they weren't too worried about that right about then. They were only concerned with being together.

And that was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the fluff was a little much, there's just been so much angst lately I figured it was kind of needed. See you guys Saturday!


	9. "We're good."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usnavi and the gang get to see Sonny.
> 
> Lots of stuff follows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHO IS READY FOR SOME FLUFF?!
> 
> Chapter nine! Yay! This one is, like, WAY longer than I had expected it to be so here's a nice long chapter for you! 
> 
> Beta'd by Jaysong, as always, and next (and last) chapter Tuesday!
> 
> Enjoy!

“So. How’s he doing?” Usnavi asked worriedly, sitting before a tired looking doctor. Abuela sat beside him, a firm, steady figure to balance out Usnavi’s nervousness. They were alone in a consultation room, getting an update on the kid’s condition.

The doctor sighed, leaning forward and balancing his elbows on his knees. He steepled his fingers beneath his chin, wearing frameless glasses over firm but kind eyes.

“Once he arrived, we took him into the PICU to begin working on him. We focused on the hypothermia, blood loss and shock first, giving him warm fluids and oxygen to bring his temperature up as quickly as we could along with giving blood transfusions to help restore the blood he lost. We took advantage of his unconsciousness to remove the glass from his shoulder as well. Unfortunately, he did regain consciousness as we were doing so, and he did experience some pain from that. We gave him some mild painkillers -we couldn't do anything too heavy considering the risk of a concussion- before we treated the shoulder injury. He needed over thirty stitches with the multiple cuts, which may keep his arm immobilized for a while, with the stitches being in such an inconvenient place as the shoulder.” 

The doctor paused to smile reassuringly at Usnavi’s wide eyed expression and Abuela’s decidedly neutral stance. 

“Once he was stitched up, given blood, fluids, and warmed up enough, most of which he was drifting in and out of consciousness for, we did a concussion evaluation. It appears that Sonny, from what we could see, got a good blow to the head but is not concussed. He may experience some pain from the site of the blow, but other than that his head is just fine. We’re going to try and keep him up for about an hour longer before we allow him to sleep, just to make sure he has no head injury. But once he’s clear, we’ll pump him full of painkillers with a sleep aid and let him drift off. It was a bit concerning for a while, but the outlook is fantastic now. He should be moved from the PICU by morning.”

Usnavi stared at the doctor, trying to take in all the information he was given and decode the medical talk the doctor used. “So . . . Sonny’s gonna be alright?” he asked slowly, his eyes flickering to the doctor’s cautiously.

The aging doctor smiled. “Yes. He’s going to be just fine.”

Usnavi was practically ready to fall over from the relief, which Abuela realized. Smiling back at the doctor, she placed a steadying hand on the man’s shoulder and helped him out of the chair. 

“Thank you very much,” she said warmly. “May we see him now?”

The doctor nodded, still grinning. “Yes, you may. He’s been asking for a certain Usnavi de La Vega for quite a while.” He rose his eyebrows at Usnavi.

Usnavi flushed and his eyes flickered to the ground as Abuela laughed, the doctor also chuckling. 

“Thank you again,” she smiled, and steered Usnavi out of the room. 

Before they entered Sonny’s PICU room, Abuela guided the man to a chair for him to fall into. She sat beside him, looking faintly amused as always.

“He’s gonna be okay,” Usnavi said faintly. “Sonny’s gonna be alright.”

Abuela chuckled warmly. “I know, cariño. He’s doing well.”

Smiling, Usnavi let out a breathy, disbelieving laugh. “My kid’s gonna be alright,” he repeated.

“Yes, yes he will.”

***

As the doctor passed by Vanessa, her hand darted out and closed on his arm. She had been leaning against the wall and attempting to look innocent before he had approached, but she gave up on that charade now. This was too important for sweetness.

He looked at her in alarm as she stared up at him determinedly. His glasses had been knocked somewhat askew by his sudden stop.

“Are you Sonny de La Vega’s doctor?” she demanded quietly. 

The doctor hesitated. “Patient privacy-”

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Vanessa appeared deadly in the shadows, and no one was dared bring up the fact that she looked slightly ridiculous in her heels and skirt. Frankly, they were too scared. 

“Listen. That kid WILL be okay. His cousin -Usnavi- NEEDS him to be okay. Sonny is the only family the poor man has left. The kid dies and Usnavi shatters.”

The doctor tried to interrupt, but Vanessa didn't let him.

“He already snapped on us, but a snap is a clean break and easy to piece back together. A shatter is near impossible to repair.” Her eyes locked on the doctor’s, and her voice reached a dangerously low volume. “I will not allow Usnavi to shatter.”

“Miss, are you threatening me?” The doctor seemed torn between being amused and frightened. 

Vanessa released his arm immediately, smoothing the wrinkles on her skirt and giving the doctor a polite smile. “Thank you very much!” she exclaimed brightly, leaving the doctor bewildered and confused.

Meanwhile, Benny and Nina were watching this exchange side by side from several feet away in a mix of amusement and bemusement.

“Is she . . . blackmailing the doctor?” Benny asked in a low voice, brow furrowed. His arms were crossed over his chest, and Nina smirked faintly as she watched Vanessa hiss something at the man.

“Wouldn't be the first time.” They shared a knowing smile. “So, do we rescue him?”

Benny shook his head, grinning faintly. “Nah. She won't hurt him. Besides, a little fear is good for you.”

“I feel evil.”

“Welcome to the dark side.”

***

As this was happening, Usnavi and Abuela stood outside Sonny’s room some ways off, staring at the large wooden door before them. Abuela gently pushed Usnavi forward. 

“Go on,” she urged, not taking no for an answer. 

“Wait, you're not coming in with me?” Usnavi asked in alarm, his eyes widening in faint panic. 

Abuela shook her head. “No. I must go and share Sonny’s condition with the others. It's already seven o’clock, hour three of waiting, and they dearly need some good news.”

Usnavi pursed his lips, frantically looking for an excuse. “But Sonny will want to see you.”

“We’ve got another two hours until visiting hours are over, Navi. Besides, you really must to see him alone. You two have a lot to talk about.”

Usnavi spared another hesitant glance at the door. Ever since his parents died, hospitals made him nervous and tense. Like, really nervous and tense. That could have gone towards his explosion at Nina as well, now that he thought about it. And although he was going to be alright, Usnavi knew that Sonny was a sick kid right now, considering all he had been through over the course of the day. He knew that Sonny was going to be hooked up to several machines, looking tiny and frail, just like his parents had. Sonny was going to look just like his parents had, just like his parents had right before they died.

And, although he really, truly knew that Sonny was going to be okay, the very idea of seeing Sonny like that simply terrified him.

Abuela noticed his hesitation and settled a gentle hand on his arm. She had arrived soon after the four friends had left the bathroom, bringing food and comfort and support with her. The hours of waiting had become much more bearable with her around, they had all found. 

“Usnavi,” she said gently, immediately realizing what his worry was about, “he is not your parents. Sonny will be okay. He’s not going to leave you, I promise. Do you understand?”

Usnavi swallowed hard and nodded, trying hard to believe her words. “I-”

“Do you understand?” she repeated, her voice firmer this time. 

Usnavi sighed. “I guess I do. Thanks, Abuela.”

She now smiled at him and leaned forward slightly so that he could hear her. “Paciencia y fe,” she said softly, and then walked the halls back to the hospital waiting room, humming a familiar tune to herself. 

Usnavi turned to the door and took a deep breath once she left. He could do this. He would do this. Before he could over think it any more than he already had, he shoved the door open and entered the room.

***

His eyes immediately landed on an exhausted looking Sonny, laying in a hospital bed. Multiple tubes were spiraling out of the kid, attached to multiple bags and stands surrounding the bed. Many machines were also crowded into the small space. The room itself had soft green walls and featured a lovely plastic chair that Usnavi was suddenly dreading spending the night in, but knew he had no other choice. Especially when he actually looked at Sonny.

Although the kid looked better than he did when Usnavi had seen him at the school, the presence of several machines attached to him made his condition look much worse than it really was. His curls were as explosive as ever, and for once they weren't covering his face, which was a reassuring sight. But that was pretty much the only reassuring sight on Sonny.

The poor kid clearly had gotten pretty damn beat up. His skin was covered in bruises and small cuts, some of which were covered with bandages and looked like they may have been stitched. He still looked pale, and Usnavi could catch sight of several bandages wrapped around his right shoulder, which Sonny was noticeably keeping very still, with his right arm in a sling.

But his face still lit up in a smile when Usnavi walked in the door. 

“Hey, cuz,” he greeted him in relief. Clearly, he had been wanting Usnavi for quite a while, if his suddenly content expression counted for anything.

Usnavi attempted to hide his relief as he pulled a chair up to Sonny’s bedside. Yes, the kid wasn't looking his best. But Abuela was right; this boy wasn't his parents. He wasn't dying from an illness. He wasn't constantly getting worse. Usnavi now realized these differences as he sat beside his kid.

“Cuz?” he repeated, chuckling lightly. “That's a new one. Where’d that come from?”

Sonny flushed in slight embarrassment as he realized what he had said. “I don't know, actually. These meds are kind of messing with me, I think.”

Usnavi smiled. “I like cuz.”

Sonny nodded, watching his fingers graze the multiple tubes coming out of his arm, whether they be giving blood, saline, painkillers, or some other fluid that Sonny was needing at the moment.

“Hey, let’s not touch that,” Usnavi soothed, gently guiding Sonny’s hand away from the I.V.s. Much to Usnavi’s surprise and delight, Sonny didn't flinch away from his touch. 

Sonny swallowed and settled for playing with his hospital ID bracelet. Usnavi had a similar one, declaring him Sonny’s guardian. 

“So,” Usnavi started. “You’ve had quite a day.”

Sonny let out a breathy laugh. “Yeah, I guess I have.”

“Want to explain a little?”

Sonny pursed his lips, glancing at Usnavi uncomfortably. “Not really, no.”

“Well, you don't have to now, but you're going to sometime.”

Sonny gave him a pleading look for a moment, but then sighed in submission. “Alright.”

“Start when you're ready, kid.”

“Well, the last few days” - he was cut off by a pointed look from Usnavi - ”well, for the last week, some of the kids at school have been going after me. Why, I have no clue. I haven't fought back much, hoping they would get bored with me, but nope.”

“Sonny-” started Usnavi, his voice soft and suddenly gentle. 

“Usnavi.” Sonny’s voice was uncharacteristically firm. “If I’m gonna do this, I need to be able to talk. If I stop, I don't know if I'll be able to start back up again.” 

Although Sonny was secretly terrified about how Usnavi would react to his request, his older cousin simply nodded understandingly and waited for him to go on.

Sonny continued, trying to keep his voice steady. “The kids have always been strategic when they were planning their ambushes, but this last one was a fricking work of art. They trailed me from the school, waited until I was just off school grounds, and attacked. One of their older brothers was there too, who was drunk and had brought along the wine glass for the ride. They went at me fists-only for a while, which I can deal with. It was when they chucked the wine glass at me and it shattered into my shoulder that I lost all hope.”

He paused to shudder slightly, looking as if just thinking about the experience made him relive the pain. He stared at the bedclothes and fidgeted with the edge of the sheets as he spoke.

“That's the last thing I remember from the fight, really. I think I went down, and they got me in the head before running off, probably scared by the amount of blood pouring out of me. I'm not sure how long I was there for, sprawled out across the ground. I do remember someone finding me, though. I recognized him. He was a high school dropout, we see him a lot around the barrio, actually. But he saw me bleeding all over the snow and tried to get me up. I remember trying to respond, trying to move, but I just couldn't. Then he ran off too, and when he came back there was a bunch of teachers with him. From there on out I just remember flashes of stuff.”

Sonny explained without meeting Usnavi’s eyes, without even daring a glance in the man’s direction.

“I know they carried me into the school, and I sort of remember the nurse’s office being really bright. And that there were a lot of voices going at once, and a lot of things touching me at once, but I couldn't tell them to stop because I couldn't even think.”

Usnavi stared at his cousin in horror as the story went on. “Oh, Sonny,” he murmured, momentarily forgetting to not interrupt, but the kid wasn't done yet.

“And then I really passed out. They told me you came to the school and rode in the ambulance with me, but I don't remember that. The next thing I knew was glass being pulled out of me. And then everything kind of became a little clearer.”

Sonny finally glanced up at Usnavi, wanting to judge how the man was taking this. All Usnavi did was take the boy’s hand. 

Biting his lip harder than healthy, Sonny ducked his head. “I should have told you about those kids. I should have come to you. I should have-” He began getting himself worked up, knowing how much he had done wrong.

“Shh,” Usnavi cut him off, rubbing gentle circles into the back of Sonny’s hand with his thumb. “Hey, it’s okay. I promise, it’s alright. You're okay now. You're going to be okay from now on. Everything’s fine.”

Sonny stopped and swallowed. Attempting a weak smile, he squeezed Usnavi’s hand with the little strength he had. Truthfully, he was absolutely exhausted, but still had some time before he was allowed to sleep. “We good?” he asked hopefully.

Usnavi’s eyes crinkled into a smile. “We’re good,” he confirmed.

***

The rest of Sonny’s visitors filed in two at a time over the course of the next two hours. Together, Usnavi and Sonny gave summarized versions of the story to each of them and Usnavi summed up Sonny’s condition as well. According to the doctor, they’d be sending Sonny home in about two days, just to make sure that the blood he had lost was restored and the shoulder wound was healing well enough for him to leave the hospital.

Sonny was only stayed awake for the time he had to. Once that hour was up, during which they fit in seeing Benny, Nina, Vanessa and Abuela, a doctor entered the room and confirmed that Sonny didn't have a concussion. Then he pressed a few buttons on a machine, flooding Sonny’s veins with a heavy liquid, and Sonny had drifted off immediately after.

Usnavi and Nina stood side by side by Sonny’s bed, watching the kid sleep. Panic was low key swirling within Usnavi at seeing the teenager looking so young and small in the wide hospital bed, even though the logical part of him knew that the kid was just knocked out from pain meds and nothing else. 

But logic apparently didn't matter too much, considering the amount of unnecessary worry Usnavi was experiencing. 

Nina had switched from watching Sonny to watching Usnavi sometime in the last few minutes, taking in his concerned expression and exhausted eyes as he stared at his cousin. Usnavi knew she was staring at him, but he couldn't summon the courage to look away from the small body before him, and kept his gaze on Sonny.

Putting her arm around him, Nina squeezed his shoulders gently. She understood his concern, even if she didn't experience it. “How’re you doing with all this?” she asked softly.

Usnavi sighed, still not taking his eyes off Sonny. “He’s going to be okay. He’s coming home. But I feel like I could have prevented this. Or at least done something to help.”

Nina looked at Usnavi in alarm, suddenly not so gentle. “Hey, no! If I'm not allowed to feel guilty, you aren't either! That's a rule!”

Chuckling faintly, Usnavi put his arm around Nina as well. Although he looked slightly more relaxed at Nina’s words, the tension didn't leave his eyes. “A new rule, evidently, but I guess you’ve got a good point.”

“You said it yourself. The only people at fault are those punks that took a wine bottle to your kid’s shoulder.”

“Another good point.”

Nina laughed openly as she smiled fondly at the child sleeping on the bed before her. “This is why you keep me around.”

Usnavi grinned faintly himself before steering both him and Nina out of the room. “There’s a lot more reasons than that, Rosario. And one of them would probably really like to take you down the hospital cafeteria for a terribly romantic, eight o’clock dinner with some of the shittiest food in all of New York.” He tipped his head towards Benny, who was leaning against the wall, talking to Abuela, and raised his eyebrows suggestively. 

Nina looked up at him, startled and eyes wide. Her gaze flickering from him to Benny repeatedly, all humor immediately forgotten. “Wait.”

But Usnavi had already spun away, strolling back to Sonny’s room and laughing to himself.

***

The room was growing lighter in the weak light of morning when Sonny drifted into consciousness again. For a few moments, he panicked. Where the hell was he?! The room was sterile looking, several machines crowded around him, and the pinch of a few needles were in his left forearm. That was all he was aware of for about a second.

That's when he looked up and saw the slumped over figure across the room. Usnavi, fast asleep in a chair. Sonny was fine as long as Usnavi was here, he knew. And after the second of confusion, he recognized the hospital room from the the day before. Apparently that hadn't been just a shitty dream after all. Well. There went that hope.

Shifting in his bed, Sonny winced as the small movement strained on his stitches. Those would be fun to deal with for the next 10 days, he was sure. His shoulder ached like hell, along with his multiple bruises, but he was alright. At least, he thought he was, until he made to grab a cup of water from the night before off his nightstand and let out a squeak of pain. The stitches really made themselves known now, and as his shoulder flamed to life, Sonny froze as if to not make anything worse.

As the figure across the room stirred immediately, Sonny inwardly winced. Damn, busted.

Apparently, the quiet yelp of pain was enough to wake up Usnavi, because the man jerked awake and looked around the room frantically. When his eyes landing on the pained Sonny, he leapt from his chair and crossed the room faster than Sonny had thought possible in seven in the morning. Especially from a man that had spent the night in a hospital chair and had yet to have even a sip of coffee.

“Sonny? Are you okay? What’s wrong?” Usnavi looked panicked, his eyes flickering over his cousin as if he could evaluate what could be bothering the kid with only sight.

“Good morning to you as well,” Sonny managed, easing back into his former position with a sigh.

“Seriously, Son.” Usnavi appeared desperate and frantic.

“Okay, fine. I reached for my water, and that wasn't my best idea.”

Usnavi silently passed his cousin the cup.

“I’m fine, really.”

Sighing, Usnavi perched on the edge of the bed. He did seem more relaxed now, but the worry was still present in his eyes. “Are you sure?”

“Yep. I promise.” 

“Completely sure?”

“Yes.”

“Not lying?”

“Oh my god.”

Usnavi couldn't help chuckling as he placed a hand on Sonny’s forehead to check for any lasting symptoms. “How’re you feeling?” he asked, still fretting over his cousin.

“I thought we literally just had this conversation.”

“No, we had a conversation about your shoulder. Now I'm talking overall.”

Sonny shrugged, trying not to shrug away from Usnavi’s touch. He’s just trying to help, Sonny tried to remind himself. 

“I feel fine.”

Usnavi fixed him with a flat expression. 

“Okay, I feel crappy. Tired, thirsty, sore. But I’m okay, really.”

Usnavi frowned as his hand slid from Sonny’s forehead to smooth the boy’s hair. Sonny found himself surprisingly unminding of the contact as Usnavi pulled away. As soon as Usnavi’s hand had left his hair, Sonny’s curls popped back up again stubbornly.

“Thanks for at least being honest,” Usnavi muttered as he fixed the boy with a calculating look. “Do you need anything?”

Sonny looked distastefully at the old water in the cup he had been given the night before. “Some fresh water might be nice,” he admitted.

Usnavi smiled, taking the cup from the boy and getting up from the bed. “That I can do.”

As Usnavi crossed the room to leave, Sonny’s mouth spoke before his mind could catch up with it. “Usnavi?”

The mentioned man paused and turned around at the door, looking back at the kid expectantly. “Yeah?”

Sonny bit his lip, large brown eyes looking more vulnerable than Usnavi had ever see them. “Thanks. For everything.”

Usnavi smiled. “Of course, kid.” He made to leave the room.

“And cuz?” 

Usnavi turned around again, smiling at the new nickname. “Yeah, Sonny?”

“I like it here. I really, actually like it here.”

A grin spread over Usnavi’s face. “Really? You're not just saying that?”

Sonny smiled himself, and nodded to confirm that he was being truthful.

His smile softening, Usnavi looked at Sonny fondly. That was his kid right there. His kid. “Then that’s all I can ask.” He ducked out of the room to retrieve water for his young cousin.

Sonny had told Usnavi that he liked it there once before, and he had been lying. He had been saying it just for Usnavi’s happiness, just to please the man he was suddenly staying with. And Usnavi had wondered if Sonny was fibbing for his sake, that one time before, wondering if rejoicing in the kid’s happiness was lying to himself in a way.

But this time? Well, both Sonny and Usnavi knew the both of their grins were simply too large to be fake.

And that much was for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this, but there's only one more chapter coming... last chapter makes its appearance Tuesday. I'll put any details about what's coming next after I'm done with this thing (*muffled sobs*) in the notes of that one. Feedback greatly appreciated!
> 
> See you Tuesday!


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue.
> 
> A few days later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The end is near. This entire thing was beta'd by Jaysong, so forever thanks to her. Alright, I'll get sappy at the end, but for right now...
> 
> Enjoy!

“Remind me why I need this thing again?”

Usnavi shook his head as he pushed Sonny’s wheelchair through the hospital halls. “No good reason, kid. Hospital protocol.”

Sonny sighed, resting his chin on his good hand. “They know I can walk, right?”

“Not gonna change, Sonny.”

“I know,” he sighed, glancing around the sterile white halls. 

Then the wheelchair left the hospital, rolling through the wide doors and into the late morning. Everyone’s mood was suddenly lightened considerably. 

“Freedom!” Sonny exclaimed, looking around at the daylight in relief. Two days in the hospital had nearly killed him, with the combination of boredom and constant attention, so he was overjoyed to be going home.

“Not yet,” Nina reminded him, walking beside Usnavi. “You've got to take it easy for another week, cariño.”

“But still. Freedom!”

Abuela laughed, her hand resting on Usnavi’s arm as she walked through the hospital parking lot. Benny also walked among the group, the only one missing Vanessa because she couldn't fit in the cab with everyone else. She would meet them back at the barrio.

“Patience is a virtue, mijo,” Abuela said gently, and Sonny frowned distastefully.

Usnavi gave one lasting, faintly disgusted look towards the hospital. “May you never be in the hospital again until your wife has your first child,” he said bluntly to Sonny.

Sonny bit his lip, glancing up at Usnavi from the wheelchair. He appeared to make a very quick decision, as if he knew if he overthought it he would never say what he was about to. “About that,” he said, his voice squeaking slightly. “I, uh, I'm bisexual.” Suddenly Sonny’s eyes widened as if he was shocked that had just come out of his mouth.

Usnavi took roughly five seconds to process this, then shrugged. “Then may you never be in the hospital again until your wife has your first child, you and your husband or wife adopt your first child, or may you never be in the hospital again, period.”

Sonny, who had been watching Usnavi worriedly and anxiously awaiting his response, let out a silent breath of relief and smiled, beyond grateful that Usnavi had taken the news so well. He truthfully wasn’t sure where that confession had come from, but Usnavi appeared to be okay with it. “I think I can do that,” he smiled.

“You’d better, kid.”

***

The cab drove up to the sidewalk outside the bodega, where Vanessa was sitting on the curb and waiting, and Sonny was hit with a strangely strong feeling of deja vu from the first time he had come to the barrio. Man, how things had changed since then. How long had it been? Two weeks, ish? It felt so much longer.

“Need help?” Usnavi asked him as he was sliding out of the passenger seat and slamming the door behind him, effectively bringing Sonny back into the moment. Benny swung himself out of the driver seat as Abuela and Nina crawled out of the back.

“I got it,” Sonny insisted as Usnavi opened the door for him and gave him a questioning look. The kid carefully maneuvered himself from the car, wincing slightly as the movement shifted his shoulder.

Usnavi immediately reached to help him at the grimace, but Sonny held a hand up to prevent it. “I’m okay,” he said firmly. “Really.”

“I just don't like seeing you hurt, kid.” Usnavi’s expression was one of barely contained worry, as it had been for the past three days. Sonny lowkey wondered how many years this weekend had taken off Usnavi’s lifespan.

Sliding out of the car and standing carefully on the curb, Sonny let out a small sigh of relief at getting out safely, careful to not let Usnavi see his disguised fear of hurting himself while getting out of a car. That would only encourage the man.

“I know you don't,” Sonny said, straightening up in the sidewalk, “but I’m alright.”

Suddenly, Sonny lost his balance and stumbled off the curb. In a weirdly familiar moment, Usnavi immediately grabbed his cousin to keep him from falling more than he already had, his hands darting out to steady the young teenager and managing to somewhat catch the kid.

Unfortunately, the sudden movement jolted Sonny’s shoulder, and he let out a sharp yelp of pain as he fell. The moment the teenager was steady, Usnavi was quickly reaching to check his stitches, anxiously assuring that Sonny hadn’t ripped any in the fall.

Sonny saw Usnavi coming at him with startling speed, reaching towards the bandages covering his shoulder. He suddenly felt vulnerable, unprotected. His heart began hammering in his chest in a fight or flight response to the nonexistent danger. 

Sonny stumbled back a step, his breath hitching in his throat, staring at Usnavi with wide, scared eyes. The entire thought process, the entire thing, lasted maybe a second. Unfortunately, that was enough for Sonny’s cousin to realize what he had accidentally done.

Usnavi froze.

“Oops,” he breathed. 

Already coming back to his senses, Sonny was horrified with himself. He knew Usnavi. He knew that his cousin was just trying to help, just taking care of him. Why had he reverted back to his old ways? He thought he was past this, damn it!

“I’m so sorry,” Sonny said in a rush, the same time Usnavi whispered, “I shouldn't have done that.”

“I don't know what happened,” Sonny tried, as Usnavi hurriedly said, “I didn't think.”

Suddenly, the two cousins were in a increasingly competitive apology match, both insisting it was their fault and trying to be louder than the other. It very quickly turned into both of them shouting that they were sorry and that the other one was fine, both rambling at the same time and raising their voices in an attempt to be heard over the other’s apologies. The rest of the barrio residents standing around the two watched the truly stupid argument blankly, none quite sure what to do. Most of them were torn between simply watching, breaking it up, or recording it on some sort of nearby device, considering this was the exact type of dumb thing that would probably go viral if it reached the internet.

But, unfortunately before anyone could locate a spare video camera, the argument was interrupted.

“Guys!” Vanessa finally yelled, and they both froze. Apparently loud noises were useful in shutting the de La Vega boys up, she noted. “What the hell? You’re both sorry! It’s not a competition about who’s sorrier!” She let out a frustrated groan. “Boys!”

Usnavi and Sonny stared at each other for a few moments, somewhat shocked into submission. Finally, Sonny gave a small, crooked grin. 

“Old habits die hard,” he offered.

“Just acted on impulse,” Usnavi agreed.

With that, the two walked into the bodega like nothing had happened, leaving Benny and the girls standing, faintly stunned, on the sidewalk.

Vanessa shook her head and stomped after them. “Idiots!” she declared. “Both of them!”

Abuela laughingly followed, leaving Nina and Benny alone outside.

“I’m glad he’s home,” Nina smiled, earning a grin from Benny in response. 

“The barrio’s together again,” Benny agreed, putting a tentative arm around Nina as they walked into the bodega.

***

It was a few days later that Sonny noticed the figure walking past the store. He had been sitting on the bodega tile, paging one handed through a newspaper article since that was one of the few Usnavi-approved things he could do, when he glanced up and saw the familiar face through the front window. 

Leaping to his feet, he made for the front door. He had long mastered the act of getting up one handed, and could now do it with impressive speed.

In a moment of extreme boredom, Sonny had even tried clocking himself to see just how long it took him to spring up from a sitting position, which Usnavi claimed strained on his stitches and quickly forbade. 

And he wondered why Sonny was so constantly bored the last few days.

“Sonny? Where do you think you're going?” Usnavi called from the counter, but Sonny didn't slow down.

“I’ll be back in a minute!” he promised, and ducked outside the store before Usnavi could get another word in. 

The young teenager hurried to catch up with the older boy walking down the street. “Hey!” he called breathlessly, still out of shape from the fight. 

The kid stopped and turned around, apparently noticing Sonny for the first time. He wore a paint splattered vest and had a suspiciously heavy looking backpack. “Oh. Hi.”

Sonny smiled as he slowed to stop beside the other teenager, straightening his sling. For some reason, even though the older kid was truthfully somewhat known as a sketchy character around the barrio, he felt oddly open around him. Maybe it was because the boy reminded him of the few friends he had had when he spent more time on the streets than at home, before Usnavi had taken him in, or for some other reason, but Sonny had an instant liking towards the teenager.

Probably dumb of him, really. Oh well.

“Uh, sorry to be weird, but you're Pete, right? Don't a bunch of people call you Graffiti Pete?”

Pete chuckled at the nickname, shooting shy, curious looks Sonny’s way every few seconds. “Yeah, sometimes.”

“I just, uh, wanted to thank you. You ran pretty early on, but I know you're the one that found me last week. I'm, like, 94% sure you saved my life back there.”

Suddenly blushing, Pete avoided Sonny’s eyes. “So you do remember that,” he mumbled. 

“Was I not supposed to?” Sonny asked.

“Well, I don't know. I just saw you looking near dead back there, the snow all red around you, and I panicked. I got help. But my street cred’s already pretty damn low, and saving a kid probably ain't gonna help it.”

Sonny gave a slight, amused smile. “Really? Well then, if you don't tell any of your street friends about the fact I got critically beat up by a bunch of kids, I won't tell them you found me after I got critically beat up by a bunch of kids.” He held out his left hand. “Sorry it can't be the right, but deal?”

Pete considered Sonny’s offer for a moment, then shook his hand with a small smile. “Deal.”

“I'm Sonny, by the way.”

“Cool.”

They walked along for a few moments in silence, but something was half bothering, half nagging at Sonny. He decided it'd be best just to spit it out.

“So, when you left,” Sonny started slowly, “what happened to you?”

Pete hesitated, probably trying to come up with an excuse, but Sonny saw him try to self consciously slide his hands in his pockets. His eyes narrowed.

“Wait a minute. Let me see your hands.”

“What?” Pete asked in surprise, his brow furrowing, but Sonny was stubborn. 

“You heard me.” Maybe he was picking up some things from Usnavi after all.

After a second of silence, Pete sighed and showed Sonny his split knuckles. About a week old, by the looks of it. 

Sonny’s lips thinned as he studied the broken skin. “You went and beat those kids up, didn't you?”

Pete wasn't even given a chance to explain.

“You did. You went and tracked them down and beat them up.” Sonny’s gaze was calculating. “For some kid you didn't even know.”

Pete glanced downward. “I- I'm sorry. I, uh, lost control.”

Sonny suddenly looked alarmed. “Oh, hell no!” he exclaimed. “Don't be sorry, dork. That's freaking epic.”

His eyes left the ground, and Pete smiled in surprise. “Really?”

“Sure!” 

Pete smiled again, then gave Sonny a hopeful look. “Can we add this one into the deal too?”

Sonny smiled back, beginning to walk back to the barrio. “Fine. See you around, Pete.”

“See you, Sonny.”

And Pete was left in the middle of the sidewalk, smiling faintly after a kid he barely even knew.

With some luck, that kid-he-barely-knew status would change one of these days.

The sooner the better.

***

Sonny was back in the barrio some time later, sitting on the ground and watching Usnavi wipe down the counter, when something occurred to him.

“I’m sorry,” he suddenly said, looking as if something truly terrible had just hit him, and causing Usnavi to turn around in confusion.

“For what?” he asked, the confusion clear in his voice, and swung the dishrag over his shoulder as he dried his hands.

Sonny’s brow was furrowed in worry and thought. “You didn't know I existed, right?”

“No…” Usnavi said slowly, his eyes narrowing as he wondered where this was going.

“Then I sort of crashed your life, didn't I?”

“Wait, what? No!”

“But I was shoved on you, wasn't I?” Sonny’s voice sped up as he spoke. “You weren't given a choice. You were just handed legal custody over your cousin. And then I just bopped along and messed everything up, didn't I?”

Suddenly, what Sonny was saying crashed over Usnavi like a wave. First with just an inkling of what was going on, then with startling force that knocked the breath out of him.

“Oh, Sonny, god, no!” he said hurriedly. “No, no, of course not!” Now he was rambling, and Sonny didn't look any more assured. In fact, he somehow managed to look as if he was growing even more disturbed by this inward revelation, even with Usnavi’s denial.

Finally, Usnavi just took a breath. He pulled the dishrag from his shoulder and set it down on the counter, carefully approaching Sonny and sitting down before him. 

“Sonny, look at me,” he said quietly, waiting until the kid met his eyes to continue talking. “You didn't crash my life. And I was given a choice, of sorts. If I truly, passionately didn't want you, I could have fought them. But that didn't even cross my mind, because the moment I heard about you, I felt like you were already mine. Sonny, I didn't even know you, and I wanted you with a vengeance.”

The matching, dark irises were locked on each other, the two cousins only inches apart as they sat on the bodega tile.

Usnavi’s gaze stayed steady, his voice dropping to a low, serious volume. “You are the best thing that ever happened to me, kid. Trust me on this one, and never forget it.”

Sonny’s eyes flickered over Usnavi’s. “Really?”

“I will never lie to you, mijo.”

Sonny bit his lip for a moment before giving up on self control and scooting closer to Usnavi, leaning into him and allowing his cousin to wrap his arms around him. 

“Love you,” he mumbled, barely audible.

Usnavi blinked, startled, for a moment. Did he hear the kid wrong? That couldn’t have been what he said. Could it?

Then Usnavi registered how tense Sonny was. The boy was waiting for how Usnavi would react, to see what would happen now.

Letting out a light sigh, Usnavi settled his chin on Sonny’s curls. “Love you too, kid.”

Two weeks prior, both of their lives had twisted and spiraled in ways neither had ever thought imaginable. Usnavi had received a child. Sonny had received a parent. At this news, both were terrified. Neither was sure what would come of it, what would happen once the living situation was established. Only one had any kind of faith in what was happening to them. The other had long given up on that.

Usnavi had expected a kid needing something that he would not be able to give. He had been waiting for himself to screw something up, just counting down the days until he knew that the whole parenting thing just wasn't for him. He had expected himself to fail, no matter what kid was thrown at him.

Sonny had been waiting for another Great Aunt Rosa, or maybe worse. Someone detached, cold, stern, or someone like he had experienced in the foster system, which was so much more terrifying. Either way, it would be someone who wouldn't care about him. He had been expecting another life in which he had to fend for himself, another already broken chance at happiness. 

Neither had been expecting to find an undeniable sense of family in each other, a completely certain bond that both struggled to explain. Neither had been prepared for their cousin to make their debut in their lives, of course, but neither had been ready for the unbelievably good changes that they brought with them. 

Neither had expected to find home with the other.

Funnily enough, they got exactly what they were not expecting.

And, truthfully? That was just fine by them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. The last chapter of I'm Home. Whether you've gone on this journey with me, or just popped in today, or whatever the situation, you are absolutely amazing. 
> 
> This is my first time posting any work of mine on the internet, and the feedback I've gotten is incredible. Thank you for every view, kudos, and comment. Thank you for every kind word, encouraging phrase, and gently said corrections. I owe you guys the world.
> 
> For what comes next, well, I've got some ideas. There's a Hamilton fic that I've started and am working on, but that probably won't be posted for a few more weeks. The next thing you'll get from me, though, is another Heights fic.
> 
> It will be posted Monday, July 3rd. It's basically the untold story of Vanessa, her life and how she came to live in the barrio, the way I imagine it. I'm pretty excited for it! (EDIT: This fic was, unfortunately, delayed. I'm having trouble writing it and I'm not proud of the work I've finished yet. It may be posted eventually, though!) 
> 
> Lastly, please let me know what you thought of this story. You guys are awesome, and thank you so much for reading. Love you all.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you liked! Please comment what you liked/disliked about it, I would really appreciate it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
